Quest for Power Series 1 The Beginning
by hansbmd
Summary: The first in a series of fanfics about the Winx Club. First Flora is kidnapped, then Musa, then the rest because of their powers. The start of the adventures each fairy goes through to gain the full power of her realm. All couples included. Complete!
1. Part of an Exam

All right everyone. This is the first fanfic in a series of nine fanfics about the Winx Club. There will be new characters, new fairies, new heroes, and a boatload of new villains. Each fairy has a supreme power of her own, and each fanfic is about each particular fairy. This one kind of sets the stage a bit, then six stories about each of the six fairies, then one story about a new fairy, then I'll wrap things up with the last one. I've been working on these for over two years, I really hope you guys like them.

One thing I have to recommend is that you read these in order. If you start with story #5, you won't understand a thing, believe me. This first one starts almost directly, like a week or two, after the end of Season 2, when the Winx girls defeat Lord Darkar. Later in the series, I've found a way to work in Season 3, but for now, the girls still have their previous Winx form, Musa still has short pigtails, and Nabu hasn't arrived on the scene yet. Layla has another boyfriend named Jason, whom Stella set up with her on a blind date. I never really came up with an appearance for him, so use your imagination on that one.

I do not own Winx Club or anything related to it. Please enjoy this story and everything that follows it. Happy Reading!

**Chapter 1: Part of an Exam**

It was a beautiful morning at the Alfea School for Fairies in Magix. The sun was shining, the clouds drifting slowly by, a soft breeze blowing gently across the land. Bloom looked out the window as she and her five friends, Stella, Musa, Tecna, Flora and Layla, walked to the headmistress' office.

"Why do you think Ms. F. wanted us to come to her office?" asked Musa.

"I don't know, but I don't like going to her office. Most of the time, it means trouble," said Stella. The six of them reached the office door and went inside.

"You wanted to see us Ms. Faragonda?" Bloom asked as she shut the door.

"Yes girls, come in," said Ms. Faragonda, who was sitting behind her desk. "I've asked you here because there's a task I hope you'll take on."

"What is it?" asked Tecna.

"It's to do with the boys," said Professor Saladin, walking out from behind the desk.

"Hello Professor Saladin," said Flora. "What's going on?"

"The boy's are in the middle of final exams and the last one is tomorrow," he said. "They will have to go through an obstacle course, with all kinds of monsters and impediments in their path. The very last room concerns the six of you, should you choose to do this."

"What would we have to do?" asked Layla.

"The six of you will be placed under a sleeping spell in the last room," said Ms. Faragonda. "There will be a force field surrounding you so nothing will be able to get to you until the boy's finish their task."

"And what is their task?" asked Tecna.

"To save you girls from a monster," said Saladin. The girls all gasped. "Oh don't worry," he said. "None of you will be in any danger. The monster will just be Cordatorta, but it will be enough that the boys will be convinced you're in danger. When they are done fighting the monster, the force field surrounding you girls will come down and you will wake up from the sleeping spell in your own time."

"And when will that be?" Stella asked nervously.

"It's different for every fairy, but it won't be too long after the force field goes down," said Ms. Faragonda. "After the spell, you'll be extremely weak and drained of energy. The only way to recover will be to get a good night's sleep directly afterwards, you won't even be hungry. You'll all be perfectly safe, we promise."

"Well, if it'll help the boys, why not?" asked Bloom, turning to her friends. "What do you say girls? Shall we do it?"

"I think we should," said Layla, taking a step forward.

"Me too," said Musa.

"Me too," said Stella, Flora and Tecna simultaneously.

"All right girls," said Saladin. "Be at Red Fountain at 10:00 tomorrow morning."

"Yes sir," said Bloom. The girls went back to their rooms and started talking.

"Are you guys nervous about this whole thing?" asked Musa.

"A little bit," said Tecna. "But I don't see any reason why we shouldn't go through with it."

"Neither do I," said Flora.

"Well I do," said Stella. All the girls looked at her in surprise. She said, "It's a recipe for disaster. And I mean disaster as the chance to ruin my fabulous clothes and perfect hair."

"Stella come on, you're overreacting," said Bloom. "You'll just be asleep."

"Yeah, but every time I wake up, my hair is a mess," said Stella.

"You're making a big deal out of nothing Stella, calm down," said Layla.

"Maybe you're right," said Stella. "I'm just nervous.

"Trust me sweetie," said Flora, putting her hand on Stella's shoulder, "we all are."

That's the first chapter done. How is the exam going to go? The girls are nervous, and so they should be. But don't worry, I'll go ahead and tell you nothing bad's going to happen to them. Tell me if you'd like me to go ahead with the next chapter. Have a great day everyone!


	2. Get Ready Girls

All right, here's the second chapter. The exam isn't up yet, that's the next one. But this just set the environment for the next one. Crunchy Mallet, I really appreciate the review. Thank you for telling me that it was a good start. And don't worry, there's much more where that came from.

**Chapter 2: Get Ready Girls**

The girls woke up the next morning, none able to get a good sleep the previous night, and arrived at Red Fountain at 10:00 on the dot. Saladin was waiting for them.

"All right girls," he said, as he led them through the hallways. "Ms. Faragonda has put a spell on the hallways so no one will see us walking through them. Now all of the students here have been taking different exams at different times based on individual schedules we made for them. Your group of boys is the last one to take this obstacle course exam. The six of them will be in there all day long and probably won't reach you girls until the afternoon." They had reached a small circular room, with different hallways branching off of it. "Stand here in the middle," he said. The girls did as he said and suddenly they felt themselves sinking into the floor. They were standing on an elevator in the floor. After a few minutes, they found themselves in a large, hexagon shaped room with stone walls. Each wall was curved inward in a half circle. Rising about four feet off the floor on each wall, was a bed ready for each girl. They weren't much like beds, they were more like large stone platforms, but they had been spelled so they were comfortable. The girls looked around the room, their nerves stretched to the limit. Ms. Faragonda was standing in the middle of the room, waiting to cast the sleeping spell.

"Are you ready girls?" she asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," said Bloom. She couldn't conceal the nervousness in her voice, no matter how hard she tried. All the girls had nervous looks on their faces as well.

"Well then, each of you choose a bed and lie down," said Ms. Faragonda. Bloom walked to the one closest to her and Stella took the one to Bloom's right. Layla took the one on Bloom's left and Musa took the other one next to Layla. Tecna took the one next to Musa, on the other side of the room from Bloom. Flora walked to the last one between Tecna and Stella, but stopped a few steps away from it. "Are you all right Flora?" asked Ms. Faragonda.

"I'm just scared," said Flora, backing away. "I don't think I can do this."

"I promise you my dear, you are perfectly safe," said Ms. Faragonda.

Bloom got up and walked over to her friend. She put her hands on Flora's shoulders and said, "It's okay Flora. We decided to do this and it's too late to back out of it now. We'll be fine. None of the professors would ever willingly put any of us in danger, you know that. Now come on, you can do this."

Flora nodded, still very scared. Both girls walked to their beds and lied down.

"All right girls," said Ms. Faragonda. She raised her hands and said "Somnambulus lesanus."

All the girls suddenly felt drowsy and their eyelids were heavy. They all slowly closed their eyes and fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. A second later, a large force field formed in front of all the girls, shielding them from anything and everything.

"Sleep well girls," said Ms. Faragonda as she and Saladin got back on the elevator and rode back up to the main school.

Well, the girls are in the exam. There's no turning back now. The boy's are going to get to them later in the day, or more specifically, in the next chapter. Will they rescue them? Or will all be lost? Ignore that last part, everything won't be lost…well, at least not yet.

Oh, and if the placement of each girl in that room is a little confusing, here's a little diagram.

Bloom

Stella Layla

Flora Musa

Tecna

That's how they're arranged. I'm sorry if I worded it a little strangely, I tend to do that sometimes. If something doesn't make sense, just tell me and I'll either correct it, or I'll explain it in the next post.


	3. The Boy's Exam

Thank you so much for all the kind reviews. You guys are so nice, and I love this website. I knew we were all going to be friends.

Chibi Horsewoman, in answer to your question, this takes place directly after Season 2, so Nabu isn't going to enter the story for about another seven fanfics. He will be there rest assured, but in the meantime, I've paired Layla up with a Red Fountain boy named Jason. The reason they're together is because of one of Stella's infamous blind dates. He's the one who's going to save her here. There isn't really a description for him, I couldn't really think of one. So, picture him however you'd like, and get used to him, he's going to be in this story and the next several ones. As I said on the first post, I found a way to work Season 3 into the story, so Nabu will enter the scene then, and he will ride off into the sunset with Layla. Though I don't think she would really appreciate that, do you?

Anyway, onto the exam. It's time for the boys to rescue their girlfriends.

**Chapter 3: The Boy's Exam**

It was about five o'clock in the afternoon. The boys had been in the exam since 11:00 and all six of them were dog tired. Prince Sky walked towards the door, wiping sweat off his brow. Brandon, Helia, Timmy and Jason came to stand next to him, waiting for the last member of their group.

"Riven, come on!" yelled Sky. "We only have one room left!"

"Just a second," Riven yelled back, still fighting one of the monsters they'd faced in that room. "Let me take care of this goon first!" He was done fighting it in a second. He dashed over to his friends and they ran for an elevator that was waiting to take them up to the last room.

"What do you think Saladin meant when he said there'd be a surprise for us in this last room?" Brandon asked nervously.

"I don't know, but knowing my uncle, it's something none of us will enjoy," said Helia. The elevator came to a stop in a pitch black room and all six of them fumbled around for a few seconds.

"Where are we?" asked Sky, but his question was answered a split second later. A light shone on the other side of the room and all six boys gasped when they saw what it showed. "Bloom!" Sky yelled. He ran over to her. The only thought in his mind was to get her out of there but a force field was around her. He could only stand next to her, pounding his fists on it. "Bloom, can you hear me?" he yelled to her. But she didn't even stir. The sleeping spell she was under was too powerful.

Brandon was about to ask him something but then a light came on next to Bloom and he yelled, "Stella!"

A second after that, the light on the other side of Bloom came on, and Jason yelled, "Layla!"

Another light came on across the room from Bloom. "Tecna!" yelled Timmy.

The next light was the one between Tecna and Stella. "Flora!" yelled Helia.

Riven knew what was coming even before the last light came on. And when it did, he was still as shocked as can be. "Musa!" he yelled. He tried to get to his girlfriend but like Sky, he could only stand next to her bed. "Musa, open your eyes!" he yelled to her. But like Bloom, she didn't answer.

"I can't get to Tecna!" said Timmy worriedly, staring at his girl lying there asleep.

"And I can't wake up Stella!" said Brandon.

"Layla, answer me!" Jason yelled.

"Flora, my darling, please wake up," said Helia. None of the boys had ever been more scared in their lives.

"How did they get here?" asked Riven. But none of them had a chance to think of the answer for at that moment, a monster appeared out of nowhere and roared at them. It was an enormous thing, and looked as if it was ready to take the boys out one by one.

"Ok guys," said Sky, pulling his sword out. "No matter what we can't let this thing anywhere near the girls."

"Right," the rest of them said together, each of them pulling out their weapons.

The monster roared again and sprang towards Riven. He charged at it and started fighting it with everything he had. However, after taking several swipes at it with his sword, he was no nearer to defeating it than he had been a minute or two before. The other boys joined him, but the monster just hit them with his fist and they fell to the floor, each one sprawled on their back seven feet away from the thing.

"What can we do to defeat this thing?" Jason yelled.

Suddenly the monster divided into six smaller monsters and each one ran towards one of the girls. The boy's all got up and stood in between their girlfriends and those hideous creatures.

"I have an idea!" yelled Sky. "Force all of them back into the middle of the room!"

The boys did as he said and with a few more attacks on their part, the monsters reunited into one big one again. But it wasn't ready to give up that easily. The boys surrounded it but it jumped over them and ran towards Flora.

"No!" yelled Helia. He used his web glove to fire a rope towards the monster. It looped around the creature just as it reached Flora. Helia pulled it back in the middle of the room and then Sky started yelling out directions.

"Okay, Helia hold him there! Timmy, start firing at that thing and keep it subdued. Riven, Brandon and Jason, you guys join me and we'll use the Four Sword Attack." The boys all did as he said. The monster roared and broke free from Helia's grip, but it was too late. The rest of the boys had already started attacking it. The four heroes used their swords, and hit it directly in the center of his chest. With a roar, it disappeared.

So the boys have won, the monster is gone, the girls are safe, for now. Let's not forget that they still have to wake up from the sleeping spell. I considered making one or two of them succumb to the spell a little too much and going into an eternal sleep, and I decided…actually, I won't tell you what I decided. All the girls will wake up, but whether all will in the next chapter, stay tuned!


	4. Time to Wake Up

I am having a blast on this website! It's so much fun putting stories up here and having others critique them. I knew when I created my account that I was going to have fun. I love this!

Anyway, back to the story. Let's recap: the girl's were asked to play a part in the boy's final exam, they accepted, and the boy's finished the exam and defeated the monster. Now the next part, get them out of that room and wake them up.

**Chapter 4: Time to Wake Up**

"Yes!" all the heroes yelled together. They heard a noise around them and saw that the force fields surrounding the girls were being lowered. Then a minute later, they heard someone groaning. It was Layla.

"Layla!" yelled Jason running up to his girlfriend. She slowly sat up, trying to open her eyes. "Are you ok?" asked Jason, sitting next to her.

"I think so," she said, rubbing her forehead.

"What happened?" asked Sky. "How did you and the rest of the girls get here?"

"Well…" she began but was cut off.

"Timmy?" came a weak voice from across the room.

"Tecna!" Timmy yelled as he dashed across the room. "How are you feeling?"

"A little dizzy, but I'll be all right in a moment," she said, trying to stand up. Timmy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and helped her walk to the middle of the room.

"Well thanks for asking how I'm doing," said another voice, a little indignantly.

"Stella!" Brandon exclaimed. Stella tried to stand up, but fell. Brandon caught her just as she was about to hit the ground. He helped her up and asked her, "Are you ok?"

"Apart from my hair being a mess and my outfit being ruined, yeah I'm fine," she said.

"Your hair isn't a mess and your outfit isn't ruined. You look perfect," he told her.

"You're supposed to say that, you're my boyfriend," she said. But they didn't have time to argue about it, because at that moment, the floor started to shake and large cracks started forming in the walls. They all tumbled to the ground, trying to get back up to get out.

"The whole place is going to cave in," said Timmy.

"Come on, we have to get out of here," yelled Sky as he picked Bloom up in his arms. Helia and Riven picked up Flora and Musa and all of them ran for the middle of the room. The 

elevator had appeared again, waiting to get them out. They all got on and rode back up to the main school, all breathing deep sighs of relief.

"So how did you girls get down there?" asked Brandon.

"Ms. Faragonda summoned us to her office yesterday afternoon," said Layla. "Professor Saladin was there too. They said that if we wanted too, we could play a part in your final exam."

"They said we would be placed under a sleeping spell in that room and that you all would have to rescue us," said Tecna. "To make sure we stayed safe, the professors put a shield around us, so nothing would be able to get to us until you boys defeated the monster."

"The monster was just Cordatorta under a spell," said Stella. "Ms. Faragonda insisted that we wouldn't be in any danger."

"And how long does it normally take for a fairy to wake up from a sleeping spell?" asked Helia, gazing worriedly at Flora, lying unconscious in his arms.

"Well, they should be waking up soon," said Tecna. "We went down there at about 10:00 this morning and, oh my lord, is that really the time?" she asked as she looked at her watch. "6:00 already?"

"I'm not surprised considering we've been asleep all day long," said Layla.

The elevator stopped and they found themselves in the same room the girls were in earlier before they took the elevator down to that room. Ms. Faragonda and Saladin were standing there waiting for them.

"Congratulations boys," he said smiling. "You passed with flying colors."

"Uncle, I don't understand," said Helia angrily. "How could you put the girls in danger like that?"

"Relax Helia, they weren't in any danger," said Saladin. "I know it seemed like they were and that was the whole point, to see how you'd react under pressure if you thought your girlfriends were in danger. Now why don't you take a ship back to Alfea so the girls can recover from the spell and replenish their strength?"

"Can you take the spell off of Bloom, Musa and Flora first?" asked Sky.

Ms. Faragonda looked at him and said, "This spell can't be removed with another one. The girls will wake up in time."

"Well come on, let's head back to Alfea," said Stella. The boys led them to a ship and as they were getting ready to take off a weak voice said, "Sky?"

"Bloom!" he said happily when he saw her open her eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired," she said.

"How can you be tired? You've been asleep all day long," said Sky.

"An enchanted sleep isn't exactly the same thing as a good night's sleep," said Bloom wearily.

"I guess not," said Sky smiling. Timmy started the ship and flew it back to Alfea. Riven and Helia held their girlfriends in their arms, casting worried glances at them every so often. Of course, Riven pretended he didn't care, but he was still as worried as could be. Helia gently stroked Flora's hair, wishing her to wake up. When they got to Alfea, the boys walked the girls back to their rooms and told them to get some rest.

"Hey, I have an idea," said Bloom. "Flora and Musa should be awake by tomorrow morning. Why don't we all go on a picnic to celebrate the end of exams? We could go to the lake or something."

"Sounds like a good idea Bloom, what do you guys think?" asked Sky.

They all started saying at once things like, "yeah. Good idea."

"Sounds like fun," came a weak voice.

"Flora!" they yelled.

"Are you all right my darling?" asked Helia, gazing at her happily.

"Fine, fine," said Flora, who looked like she was about to go back to sleep.

"Why don't you girls get a real sleep and get your strength back? We'll see you in the morning," said Brandon.

"Don't you think you should get something to eat first?" asked Timmy.

"To be honest, I'm not that hungry," said Layla.

"Neither am I," said Bloom. "But then Ms. Faragonda did say we wouldn't be hungry after that spell. The only way to recover is to go back to sleep."

"Well then, we'll let you girls rest," said Sky. "We'll head back to Red Fountain."

"Let me just take Musa to her room," said Riven. The rest of the group all stayed behind in the other room to say goodnight to each other. Riven walked to Musa's bed and tucked her in. He was halfway out of the room, when he heard a voice say, "what, not even a goodbye?" He turned around and saw Musa looking at him. Relief washed over him when he saw she was all 

right, but it didn't show in his face. She had kind of a disappointed look on her face as if to say, "what kind of boyfriend are you?"

"How long have you been awake?" he asked her.

"A couple minutes," she said.

Riven wanted to tell her how badly he had worried about her, how he felt about her, but all he could say was, "See you tomorrow." Musa fell asleep a minute later, a little disappointed that Riven hadn't shown any sign he was relieved or if he had been worried about her when he was trying to protect her in the exam. Riven walked outside, joined the rest of the boys and they all went back to Red Fountain.

By 6:30, all the girls were asleep except for Bloom and Flora.

"So are you glad all this is over?" asked Bloom.

"Immensely glad," said Flora. "I'm also happy that we'll be spending all of tomorrow with the boys. I can't wait to spend the entire day with Helia."

"You're really in love with him, aren't you?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, maybe it's time I told him. I mean, you and Sky are the only ones who've admitted that you love each other," said Flora.

"So what's taking you and everyone else so long?" asked Bloom.

"Well, I don't know about everyone else, but I'm still really shy around Helia," said Flora. "There are times when I just don't know what to say, what to do, or how to act around him."

"You'll find the right time to tell each other, I just know it," said Bloom yawning as she said the last few words. Flora smiled and fell asleep as well.

Okay, the girls are safe. I know I kind of left you hanging, particularly with that endnote that said one of might succumb to the spell more effectively than the others. But I decided against that idea a long time ago, especially since the real danger is going to be starting in the next chapter. Next time, while on the picnic, something is going to happen to one of the girl's, causing her to collapse. You'll find out why soon enough. Until next time!


	5. Picnic Gone Awry

Well, here's the next chapter up. Just when the girls think that they're out of trouble, trouble comes finding them. It's a habit if you go to a magical school. I mean seriously, look at what the girls have been through and what Harry Potter has been through. Oh speaking of Harry Potter, if any of you guys are fans, keep a look out on the Harry Potter board. I'm going to post a story there in the next few days, written in diary format about a new girl. You'll have to read it to understand. Now on with the story.

**Chapter 5: Picnic Gone Awry**

The next morning, all the girls woke up bright and early. They had breakfast with the rest of the school and then went back up to their rooms to spend the next couple hours waiting for the boys.

"Thank goodness it's Saturday," said Layla. "We can do whatever we want."

"Yeah, and we get to spend it with our boyfriends," said Musa, putting some CD's in her bag.

"They're here!" said Flora, looking over her balcony and seeing six levabikes pull up.

"They can't be here yet! I don't have my hair perfect yet!" yelled Stella.

"Stella, come on!" said Bloom, grabbing her by the arm.

"Hey, I need my hair to be perfect at all times," said Stella, crossing her arms.

"We're just going for a picnic Stella, what does it matter if one strand of hair isn't exactly perfect?" asked Musa.

"It makes all the difference," said Stella. "I want total perfection for my snookums." All the girls rolled their eyes at this remark. They walked out onto the quad a moment later.

"Hey girls," said Sky, taking Bloom in his arms. She kissed him softly on the lips.

"You look amazing today Stella," said Brandon, kissing her. Stella just went "hmph!" "What's up with you?" he asked.

"She's just mad because she didn't get her hair 100 perfect before Bloom dragged her out of her room," said Tecna.

"You don't have to worry about perfection with me Stella," said Brandon. "Besides, after almost becoming the King of Downland, I don't even want to hear anything that has to do with perfection ever again." Both Stella and Brandon winced at the memory of him almost marrying Queen Amentia. They didn't ever want to have to go through something like that again.

"We've already set the picnic up down by the lake," said Jason. "Come on, let's go." Each of the girls got on the back of their boyfriends levabikes, although Layla wanted to drive, and 

headed for the lake. When they got there, they found a large blanket set up in the middle of a large, grassy patch next to the lake, with two picnic baskets filled with food and a large vase of flowers in the middle.

"This is awesome guys," said Layla as she sat down to eat.

"Then, let's have some lunch," said Brandon. Musa set up a boom box she had brought along and started playing one of her favorite CD's. After a little while, they were all just sitting, laughing and talking.

"So, what now?" asked Musa. "We've eaten all the food and I can't think of anything else to talk about."

"How many CD's did you bring Musa?" asked Layla.

"Tons," said Musa. "Want me to play some of them?"

"Yeah sure," said Layla. "What all did you bring? I want to pick something." Musa pushed her bag towards Layla, who started digging through it. She pulled a CD out and was about to pop it in the boom box, when she spotted Flora. "Flora, are you ok?" she asked. They all turned to look at her and saw that she was breathing hard and beads of sweat were starting to break out on her face.

"I…I think I'm going to go back to Alfea," she said, standing up. "I don't feel well."

"Do you want me to take you back?" asked Helia, going to stand next to her.

"It's ok, I'll walk back," said Flora.

"Flora, what's wrong?" asked Bloom.

"Nothing, I just feel a little off color," said Flora.

"What is it Flora?" asked Tecna. Flora was about to reply, but the words didn't make it from her mind to her mouth. The world was starting to spin in front of her. The last thing she felt was Helia's arms wrap around her waist as she fainted.

"Flora!" yelled all the girls and the boys together, as Helia caught her.

"Come on, we have to get her back to Alfea," said Helia.

"And exactly how do you plan to drive your levabike with Flora in your arms?" asked Riven, amused.

"I'll manage somehow," said Helia, starting to carry Flora to his bike.

"I have a better idea," said Bloom. "Stella?"

"One step ahead of you Bloom," said Stella. On that note, both girls transformed. Their fairy outfits appeared and they each felt gentle pulls as their wings sprouted from their backs.

"We'll carry her back to Alfea, the rest of you follow close behind," said Bloom. She and Stella each took one of Flora's arms and started flying back to Alfea. The rest of the group got on the levabikes and followed them. Stella and Bloom flew as fast as they could, which wasn't very fast because Flora weighed them down. After a few minutes, they reached the fairy school and they flew in the open window of the nurse's office and the rest of them walked in a few minutes later. The nurse walked out and said, "oh my lord. What happened to her?"

"We don't know," said Bloom. "We were at the lake and she collapsed."

The nurse looked Flora over and said, "I don't know what's wrong with her. I suppose the only thing we can do is wait until she wakes up and see what she has to tell us." The nurse left a moment later.

"Isn't there something we can do?" asked Layla. "I hate waiting."

"There's nothing really we can do until she wakes up," said Tecna.

"Flora," said Helia softly, taking her hand.

I'm sorry if you were expecting a particular fairy to collapse and it didn't turn out to be the one you wanted. I spent a lot of time thinking of which fairy I wanted to collapse, and I thought that since Flora has such a strong bond with nature (heck, she can talk to nature), it would warn her of the danger that's coming, which would cause her to faint. You'll find out the cause for her fainting in the next chapter. Until then, stay tuned!


	6. Flora's Vision

Thank you for the reviews guys, and no, this fanfic is not centered on just Flora; it's on all the girls. Then the next story is going to be out about one fairy, then the next and so on. I suggest you look at the description at the beginning of the first chapter; that will explain everything.

**Chapter 6: Flora's Vision**

The Winx Club couldn't think what was wrong with their best friend. Flora was getting worse. She was breathing much harder than she had been a minute or two ago, she had started sweating much more profusely, and she had started fidgeting a little bit. The rest began to wonder if she was having some kind of fit. Helia just gazed down at her, holding her hand and squeezing it every so often. He got a damp cloth and began running it back and forth across her forehead.

"Flora," he said, so that only she and him could hear, though he wasn't sure she could hear him. "What's happening to you? Please, give me some indication that you're all right."

While all the others were sitting there wondering what was wrong with her, Flora was having a series of flash visions. It had started at the lake, with just a few visions passing by. But then she heard the Voice of Nature speaking in her ear, saying, "Flora, you need to see all of this." And the best way for her to see it all was for her to lose consciousness. When she collapsed, several visions passed through her mind. She saw many things, things that were to happen in the next few hours to her and her friends, things that scared her greatly.

Thunder…lightning…a dark cave….Icy, Darcy and Stormy standing there laughing…all six girls in Winx form tied to large rocks on the cave floor…the boys standing a few feet away unable to get to them…large beams of light traveling out of the girls hearts, each beam the color of the girl's Winx, traveling into magical crystals into the middle of the cave…the beams ended…the girls transformed back into their regular form…the witches flew away, laughing their heads off…the girl's still trying to escape…one particular girl lying unconscious and not stirring even a little bit…more thunder…even more lightning.

Flora screamed, sat bolt upright in bed, and started to hyperventilate.

"Flora, calm down," said Bloom.

"It's all right my love," said Helia, putting his hands on Flora's shoulders. "It's all right, you're safe. Now lie back and try to relax." After a few deep breaths, she took a drink of water and lied back down.

"What happened out there Flora?" asked Tecna.

"I had a kind of vision," she said. She explained the entire thing to them. When she finished, all of them were stunned.

"Do you think the witches are planning something?" asked Stella.

"If they are, you girls have to be careful," said Sky.

"Are you saying we aren't careful?" asked Bloom, crossing her arms.

"No, no, I'm just saying you should be more careful," said Sky.

Bloom walked over to him, kissed him on the cheek, and said, "don't worry Sky. We'll be fine."

"In the meantime, I saw you girls put protection spells all over your rooms, and don't go anywhere alone if you can avoid it," said Brandon.

"He's right," said Riven. "You girls need to be able to defend yourselves if the witches attack."

"We can defend ourselves fine against the witches," said Musa. "Have you forgotten the last two years so quickly?"

"Let's just go get some rest and try to figure this out," said Stella, seeing a Musa/Riven argument coming up. The rest of the girls couldn't deny that they wanted to just spend some time alone to think of what to do.

"Flora, are you all right to walk back to your room?" asked Helia, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm fine," she said. All the same, Helia saw that she was still a little weak at the knees and helped her all the way there. Pretty soon, she was in bed and sleeping peacefully. Helia kissed her hand and went outside with the rest of the guys. The girls accompanied them out.

"We'll call you tomorrow and let you know how she's doing," said Layla.

"Okay," said all the guys.

They were just getting on their levabikes when Sky said, "Hey, what's that?" They looked in the direction he was pointing and saw something was speeding towards Alfea. It was a large, blue-white, diamond-shaped stone. Tecna got out her computer and analyzed it.

"Oh no, that's Icy and she's headed straight for our rooms!" she said. About five seconds later, they heard someone screaming.

"That sounded like Flora!" said Bloom.

I hope you guys appreciated that chapter, I spent fifteen minutes working on it because it was so short the first time I wrote it. But anyway, Flora has been kidnapped, and remember what I said in the summary: the rest of the girls aren't too far behind. To find out what happens to them, you just have to keep reading.


	7. Kidnapped Fairies

Hey guys, I'm glad you're enjoying the story. I'm having a ton of fun sharing it with you. And I'm sorry I didn't really go into much detail with this one, but don't worry. More details are added in as the series progresses. Like I said, this one only sets the stage, it's not my greatest work ever. But it's okay, things get better, and more interesting.

All right, let's recap: the girls and guys are at the lake, Flora collapses and has a vision of something that's going to happen to the girl's, because of the witches. And now, Icy has gotten into her room, and done something to her. And yes, in this one, the witches are working by themselves. But in the others, they aren't. There's some guy, and in some instances girl, helping them, but they don't fall madly in love with any of them like they do Baltor. They just go along with the plans as best they can.

**Chapter 7: Kidnapped Fairies**

All eleven of them dashed back to the girl's rooms, Bloom and Helia in the lead. Helia was scared stiff, if those witches had done anything to Flora, he didn't know what he would do. All he knew was he had to get to her before it was too late.

"Hurry!" he yelled to the rest of the group. They couldn't linger, they had to move quickly if there was any hope of saving Flora.

But when they got there, they found the room empty, Flora's bed torn apart and a note on top of the sheets. Layla walked forward, took the note and read it to the others.

_Don't try looking for your pixie friend. She's in a place none of_

_you will ever find. If you look for her, it'll just make things_

_worse for her._

_Signed Icy, Darcy and Stormy_

Layla looked up from the note, fear written all over her face. "Now what do we do?" she asked them.

"I say the first thing we should do is tell Ms. Faragonda," said Tecna.

"And after that?" asked Stella.

"Find a way to track Flora's Winx," said Tecna. "Those witches always underestimate the kinds of things we can do."

"Well, we have to do something, we can't just stand here while Flora's in danger," said Musa. A moment later, she turned her head towards the window. "Did anyone else hear that?"

"Hear what?" asked Riven.

"I heard something, but I'm not sure what it was," said Musa. She walked to the window and stood out on the balcony, looking for the source of the noise she'd heard. She had heard it before 

but she couldn't remember where she had last heard it. She had a feeling that it meant danger and she wanted to know what had made it, so she could warn her friends about it.

"Well come on!" said Helia. "We have to do something to find Flora."

"But you heard what that note said," said Brandon. "If we try to find her, there's no telling what the witches will do to her."

"But on the other hand, there's no telling what the witches are doing to her now!" argued Helia.

"I have to agree with Brandon," said Timmy. "We have to find a way to look for Flora without the witches finding out."

"The witches are too clever, they'll find out," said Sky.

"I'm not going to just wait around!" said Helia. "We have to do something!"

"Hey Layla, look," said Jason getting everyone's attention. "There's more on the other side of that note."

Layla turned the note over, read for a minute and gasped. "Musa!" she yelled to the music fairy, still out on the balcony. "Get back in here, now!"

"What's wrong?" Musa called back. But then, the music fairy remembered where she'd last heard that sound. It was in the Resort Realm, right before the witches appeared and attacked. At that very second, Stormy appeared beside her and grabbed her around the waist. Musa screamed as she was jerked off the balcony, unable to transform and fight back

.

"Musa!" yelled Riven as he ran out on the balcony. But she was nowhere in sight. He walked back into the room, hardly daring to believe it. Rage was coursing through him, rage worse than he felt when Lord Darkar had almost hurt his girl. If those witches dared hurt her, no spell would be able to save them from him.

"Layla, what did the rest of the note say?" asked Bloom.

Layla started reading it aloud:

_Be warned pixies. The rest of you are next._

"Flora's vision was right," said Layla. "The witches are after us."

"Got that right," came Darcy's voice out of nowhere.

"Where are you Darcy?" asked Bloom. "And where are Musa and Flora?"

"Come out and face us," said Riven, pulling out his sword and holding it at the ready.

"Fine," said Darcy. As quick as lightning, Darcy appeared right behind Stella. She grabbed the sun fairy and pulled her through a portal. Stella tried to transform, but it was like some kind of spell was on her, which there probably was. She couldn't power up, no matter how hard she concentrated her energies. And Darcy was moving too quickly for anyone else to react.

"Stella!" yelled Brandon, running forward. But they were gone before he got close. He reached the portal just one second after it closed, and he fell to his knees in defeat, trying to hold back the anger tearing through his veins.

"What now?" asked Jason.

"Now we go to Ms. Faragonda," said Layla. The boys walked the girls to the head-mistress' office, staying as close to the girls as they could, determined not to let a single witch near them. But they needn't have bothered. The witches weren't going to go near Ms. Faragonda's office, not without some major power source, such as the Gloomix talismans that Darkar had given them. The headmistress invited them in, and listened intently as they told her what had happened.

"I want you girls and you boys to do everything you can to find Stella, Flora and Musa," said Ms. Faragonda, after they had finished. "They're in more danger than you realize. You all are." It was then she realized she'd said too much.

"What's going on Ms. Faragonda?" asked Bloom.

"Nothing girls, just go and look for the rest of your friends," said the headmistress.

"You're hiding something," said Tecna. "What is it?"

Knowing that they weren't going to give up until she told them, Ms. Faragonda gave a defeated sigh and said, "sit down everyone. This will take some time to explain."

So, three fairies down, three to go. Now we know that something more is going on than the girl's realize. But you won't figure out exactly what is going on until the next chapter. Sorry, I have to throw some suspense in there.

Oh, one more thing, Chibi Horsewoman, I already wrote the fanfic about Musa, and I didn't make her a princess, but do you have any objection with me making Flora a princess. They don't actually announce it in the show, but I've gotten so far in the series that she has to be a princess. That's the only that works and it's too late to change that now. Sorry.

But please keep reading and reviewing. Thank you guys for commenting, it means a lot to me.


	8. Fairy's Powers

Hey guys, I'm back. All right, three fairies have been captured, three are left. This chapter's the one that really sets the series up. It tells you why the witches are after the girl's powers, it tells what's coming in the future, it tells you what to expect. The only thing it doesn't say is how the battles are going to come out, and when each occurrence is going to happen to each fairy. I'll leave that for you to guess. I like guessing games, don't you? They make things interesting.

**Chapter 8: Fairy's Powers**

"You girls all have more power than you think you do," said Ms. Faragonda. "And in the coming months, you'll find out just how much power you really do have."

"What do you mean?" asked Bloom.

"I thought when we all got our Charmix, we'd reached the full extent of our powers," said Layla.

"That's not usually the case," said Ms. Faragonda. "There is one power level above Charmix called the Enchantix, but we're not going to get to that until you reach your junior year. But the six of you have more powers than that to acquire."

"What sort of powers?" asked Tecna.

"I don't know all the details," said Ms. Faragonda. "But what I do know is that each of your realms has a power, a supreme power that only one person, usually the princess can control. There are secrets, legends, myths, stories, your heritages, things that will give you more power than you can imagine. It's a different story for each of you. There will be new girls to join your group, looking for their powers, new heroes to protect them, and of course, several new villains coming after you."

"And that's why Icy, Darcy and Stormy are after the girls?" asked Sky.

"I believe that those witches want to use your powers so they can control all the realms," said Ms. Faragonda. "They'll never give up until they've succeeded. And instead of attacking you one at a time and taking your powers, like the way they cornered Bloom on Earth and took the Dragon Fire, they're going to gather the six of you and take all your powers at once. They think if they have all of you together, they'll be able to collect anymore power you may have and will be able to rule the realms with iron fists. No one will be able to defeat them."

"Then, we'll just have to keep an even sharper eye on the girls," said Jason.

"And find Stella, Musa and Flora," said Brandon. "Before it's too late."

Meanwhile, Flora was waking up after being unconscious. She looked around and realized that she was in the same cave that she had seen in her visions. She also realized that she was wearing her pink Winx dress. She tried to move, but she was tied tightly to a rock in the cave. Her hands were tied behind it with magical rope and even more rope was tied around her waist.

She began fighting to get free, knowing that if she could untie herself, she could escape and warn the others.

"I knew that wasn't just a dream," she thought. "I knew that was a vision of the future. I'm going to have to ask Ms. Faragonda what caused it."

But she couldn't get free, and when she tried to magic herself out of her ropes, she found that they only held more tightly. She finally stopped when they began cutting off circulation to her hands.

Settling down a bit, she saw that there was a rock on either side of her and three across from her. Stella was tied up in the same way on the opposite side of the cave, on the left rock. Musa was tied to the rock next to Flora on the right. Stella and Musa were also in their Winx outfits. To her left, Flora could see a dead end in the cavern and to her right, she could see another tunnel connected to theirs.

"How do we get out of here?" she asked.

"You don't pixie," said Icy, appearing out of nowhere. "Once we get the rest of your loser friends, all your powers will be ours."

"Why do you want all of our powers? I thought it was just the Dragon Fire you were after," replied Flora, getting really scared.

"Well, in order to do what we want to do, we need all your powers," said the witch, grinning malevolently.

"Ready Icy?" asked Darcy as she and Stormy appeared next to her. "We need to get the rest of those pixies, so we can have their powers by midnight tonight."

"We'll be back," said Icy. "Don't go anywhere." The witches all laughed and disappeared.

Flora started struggling with all her might to break free of the magical rope, but it was too strong. Every time she tried to use her Winx to get loose, the rope restrained her even more. By this time, Musa and Stella had regained consciousness and were trying to get free too, but to no avail. Flora told them everything that Icy had told her and by that time, all three of them were utterly confused.

"I don't get it," said Musa. "They'd have more than enough power to conquer all the realms with the Dragon Fire, why do they want all of our powers?"

"Beats me," said Stella. "But we have to get out of here before they get back!"

"It's no use Stella," said Musa. "This rope is too strong!"

"What are we going to do?" Flora asked.

Back at Alfea, the rest of the girls and their boyfriends were thinking of ways to find Stella, Musa and Flora.

"Is there a way we can use our Winx to find them?" asked Bloom.

"I don't think so," said Tecna. "If I know Icy, Darcy and Stormy, they'll keep our friends in a place where we can't reach them by connecting to our Winx. Besides, casting spells depletes our strength, and when the witches come back, we're going to need every bit of strength we can get. But I don't see what else we can do." Timmy put a hand on her shoulder for comfort. What she didn't know was that he was taking an extra precaution by putting a tracking device on her shoulder, impervious to any magic so if the witches got her, he'd be able to find her.

Just as Layla was about to voice another idea, there was a large explosion coming from outside. Bloom ran to the window and saw Icy, Darcy and Stormy blasting magic spell after spell at the walls, ready to capture the last three Winx girls. Bloom, Layla and Tecna quickly transformed and flew out the open window, ready to fight for their friends and their freedom.

"Ready to have your powers stolen?" asked Icy.

"Release our friends," said Bloom.

"No can do," said Darcy. "But don't worry, you'll soon be joining them."

"Not if we have anything to say about it," said Layla, a large ball of water encircling her.

"Dragon Blast!"

"Aquarius current!"

"Digital Blast!"

The boys dashed out of the room, across the quad and out around the gate to see what the girls were doing. They were leading the witches away from the school, so that no one else would get in the way of the battle. The boys pulled out their weapons, but the witches laughed evilly, thinking it was funny.

"Honestly, you boy-toys can be so pathetic sometimes," said Stormy.

"Let's take care of them real quick before we capture the pixies," said Darcy.

"No problem," said Icy, raising her hand. "Ice Crystals!" A shower of ice crystals shot at the boys, which they tried to dodge or deflect, but one by one, they fell to the ground. Then, with a snap of Darcy's fingers, they were pinned to the ground, unable to get back up.

The girls could easily see that the witches had perfected their attacks. They were going to need something powerful, something very powerful, in order to defeat the terrible trio.

"Come on you two," said Bloom. "Let's try a convergence."

"It won't be quite as strong without the others," said Layla.

"We know, but we don't have any other choice," said Tecna. "We have to do something."

But the witches had perfected speed and accuracy, as well as the power behind their attacks. Before the girls could begin a convergence spell, Darcy had cloned herself twice, surrounded the three girls, and yelled, "Optical Darkness!" It was one of those things that if you blink, you'll miss it. The girls had no chance against them. Each attack hit them in either the heart or stomach, and they fell to the ground unconscious.

"This was almost too easy," said Stormy, picking up Layla.

"Let them go!" yelled Jason.

"Sorry, not happening," said Icy, holding Bloom's arms in a vice grip.

"But don't worry, you'll see them again," said Darcy. "After we get through with them!" The witches disappeared in a flash of light, laughing their heads off. The spell on the boys broke and they got to their feet, trying to fight off the feelings of despair now creeping into their hearts.

All right, all the girls have been captured, and you, the readers, now know the reason for their capture: the supreme power of each realm. It's going to be one heck of a wild ride for the girls, I'll say that much. I hope you enjoy as much as they don't. Okay, that sounded a little weird. What I meant was, they're not going to enjoy any of the stuff they'll have to go through, but I hope you enjoy reading about it in the future. I'll post the next chapter soon.


	9. Powerless Fairies

Is everyone ready for a power drain? Well, you'd better be, 'cause that's what coming, whether you like it or not.

**Chapter 9: Powerless Fairies**

Stella, Musa and Flora were still trying to get out of their bonds, when the witches came in with Bloom, Layla and Tecna. The three girls were all in their Winx outfits as well, struggling but failing, to get out of their captor's grip. The witches were almost ready to take all their powers.

"Oh no!" said Flora, as she watched Darcy tie Tecna to the rock to her left. Icy tied Bloom to the one in the middle on the opposite wall and Stormy tied Layla to the last one, directly across from Musa. The witches started laughing that annoying laugh of theirs, which got on Layla and Musa's nerves a little bit, but for the most part, it made them all very scared.

"Let us go, you crazy witches!" yelled Bloom angrily, rolling her hands around in their ropes in an attempt to untie herself.

"Crazy?" repeated Stormy. "We're not crazy, even you can see that!"

"Spiteful, vindictive, good fashion sense, but never crazy," added Darcy, making Stella roll her eyes.

"Oh please, you three wouldn't know good fashion if it came up and slapped you across the face!" she said. "Those outfits are like three seasons old, and that eye shadow. It's just…ugh!"

"You sound like that loser Queen of Downland," said Icy, making Stella recoil even more in disgust. "Like I told her, people like my eye shadow. And let's not even go into those preppy outfits you're always wearing."

"Cool it Icy," asked Darcy. "You can't get in pointless arguments with that pixie."

"Besides, when the clock strikes midnight, their powers will be ours," said Stormy.

"Why do you have to wait until midnight?" asked Musa, a little afraid to ask.

"Because then we'll be at full power and have the maximum capacity needed to take your powers," said Darcy.

"Get comfy pixies, you'll be here for a few hours," said Icy.

The boys, meanwhile, had done just about everything they could think of and weren't any closer to finding the girls. They were all getting testy and impatient, and in Riven's case, very angry. Each one felt like breaking something, just to vent out the rage they felt for letting the witches just fly off with the girls.

"Do you guys have any ideas?" asked Sky. "I've run out."

"Me too," said Brandon.

"You can't be out of ideas," said Riven, through clenched teeth. "There has to be a way to rescue them, there just has to be."

"What's that you've been working on all this time Timmy?" asked Helia.

"I took the liberty of pinning Tecna with a tracking device before the witches captured her," replied Timmy, typing furiously at his computer. "I've been trying to activate it from here, but I think the witch's magic is causing some interference. What I'm counting on is that the witches are keeping all the girls in the same place, not in totally different rooms or something. If I can get this thing to work, we'll able to find them in a jiff. But the keyword here is 'if.' I've been working on it for hours."

"How close are you to getting it?" asked Jason.

"I haven't been able to get anywhere so far, but I think…wait a second, I think it's working," said Timmy, starting to type more rapidly. "Almost…got it!"

"Well let's go!" said Riven. "Took you long enough!"

The boys took a ship from Red Fountain and followed the coordinates that Timmy gave them. As they went, they noticed that the woods were becoming thicker and wilder, and the sky was growing darker. They were coming to the mountain ranges at the far edge of the realm, where all sorts of dangerous and unpredictable creatures roamed. They just hoped they weren't going to run into any of them. Without the girl's there, they didn't stand a chance against any kind of beast that might attack them.

They flew a little longer, coming to one particular mountain. "This is it!" said Timmy, pumping his fist into the air. "We found it!" By the time they got there, it was almost 11:50. They saw several openings to cave tunnels in the mountain and waited for Timmy to show them which one to go through.

"The ship is too big to get through those tunnels, but it looks like there's one close to the ground, which will lead us to the girls," he said. He landed the ship and the boy's entered the tunnels. They shone their flashlights all over the cave, seeing several different openings to tunnels branching off of theirs.

"There must be dozens of tunnels in here, how do we keep from getting lost?" asked Riven.

"Just follow me and we won't get lost," said Timmy.

"I hope the girls are all right," said Sky.

"We all do," said Helia.

The girls were all trying very hard to break free from their restraints, but no matter what they tried, they couldn't get loose. Finally, they just stopped and fell back, breathing hard and exchanging looks of fright and despair amongst each other. None could see any way out of their predicament.

"What do we do? It'll be midnight soon," said Musa worriedly.

"If we're going to do something, we have to do it now," said Layla.

"Don't you think the boy's will find us?" asked Bloom.

"I want to think they will Bloom, but part of me is just too afraid that they'll get here too late," replied Layla.

"Don't think like that Layla," said Flora. "They'll get here, I know they will." Layla was about to ask her how she knew, when Flora cut her off. "Wait a second." She heard a voice speaking in her ear.

"Don't give up hope," it said. "The boy's are coming. They are in the next tunnel."

Flora gave a deep sigh of relief and said, "girls, listen to me. I just heard the the Voice of Nature speaking to me. It told me that the boy's are in the caves now. They're looking for us."

"Maybe we should try to use our Winx to help them find us," said Stella.

"I don't think so," said Tecna. "The witches will know if we use any magic."

"Shh listen," said Musa. They could hear the boys coming towards them. A minute later, they saw them appear at the cave entrance.

"Sky! Sky!" yelled Bloom. The boys turned around, saw their girlfriends tied up and ran forward. They were a few feet away from the girls when they were pushed back by yet another magical shield.

"Not again!" yelled Brandon.

"Well, what do you know? The boy toys are here," said Icy appearing out of nowhere.

"Let them go Icy!" yelled Sky.

"Sorry, can't do that," said Darcy as she and Stormy appeared next to Icy.

"Showtime ladies," said Icy. "It's almost midnight. Get ready for some fun." The boys started doing everything they could to break the barrier but it was too strong. Every time one of them got close, they were forced back. They heard a clock strike midnight in the distance, and the witches started laughing.

"No don't!" yelled Flora. But the witches had already started meditating. They floated into the center of the cave, directly in front of the girls. They glowed a dark black glow that sent a chill down everyone's spines, making the girls recoil in fear. Balls of energy appeared at each girl's heart, which became beams of light, flowing from their bodies to the witch's outstretched hands. Each beam was the color of each girl's Winx.

"Stop it!" yelled Helia. The witches were laughing hysterically as they watched the girls powers slowly drain. The boys were now doing everything they could to break through the shield around the girls, but they couldn't get any closer than they already were. They knew if they didn't find a way through it soon, there would be nothing they could do to save the girls, and none of them wanted to risk losing them. Each had already come closer than they remembered to losing their girl during a battle or other occurrence, and they didn't want to repeat the experience.

But the girls were losing power faster than they could breathe. After a few moments, Tecna ran out of Winx and she changed back into her regular clothes. She fell unconscious, hanging limp in the ropes binding her.

"Tecna!" yelled Timmy.

A moment later, Flora's powers completely left her and then Musa's powers went.

"No!" yelled Helia and Riven together.

A few minutes later, Layla's power drained and then Stella's power went. Just as Stella lost what was left of her power, the ring of Solaria slipped off her finger and on Darcy's.

"No, not my ring!" she yelled.

Bloom was the only one with any Winx left now. She had almost given up hope but then she heard Daphne's voice inside her head. She said, "Bloom, can you hear me Bloom?"

"Daphne?" Bloom asked silently. "Is that you?"

"Yes it's me. You can't let these witches get hold of the Dragonfire. If they get that power, everything you've worked for will be for nothing! You're the only one who has the power to stop them! You know what to do Bloom, trust yourself."

In a moment, Bloom concentrated what was left of her power and released all of it in one large attack. It was too much for the magical rope binding her to handle and she broke free. The power that had already been stolen came surging back into her; she could feel the Dragonfire flowing through her veins.

"Dragon Blast!" she yelled. She hit Icy, Darcy and Stormy with everything she had, forcing them to fall back. Even though they were the ones who had been draining the girls, the whole ordeal had exhausted them as well, and they were too tired to fight back, even with their new powers.

"We'll be back Bloom!" yelled Icy, as they disappeared. "You can count on that!"

"I'll be ready," whispered Bloom.

Okay, so at least one fairy got to keep her powers. But how are they going to get about getting the rest of them back. And a preview of the next chapter, something devastating will happen to one of the girl's if her powers are not returned to her ASAP. To find out what will happen, and who it's going to happen to, stay tuned!


	10. Fatal Power Drain

All right, so the girls are all drained except for Bloom, which is a good thing, believe me. She's the only shot the girls have of getting their powers back. But no pressure, right? And like I said in the last post, something bad is happening to one of the girls. Read on and find out.

**Chapter 10: Fatal Power Drain**

Bloom hovered in the air for a minute, knowing that she was losing energy rapidly. Though she had won the battle for the time being, she was exhausted physically from what the witches had put her through. Finally, she could barely stay awake, and her Winx powered down. She started to fall back towards the ground, not able to summon her wings back on her back for just one minute to land properly.

"Bloom, hold on!" yelled Sky. There was a small humming sound as the force field keeping the boys away came down, and they were able to reach the tired fairies. Sky ran forward, his arms outstretched, ready to catch her. She landed right there, desperately trying to keep her eyes open. "I've got you, Beautiful," he whispered soothingly to her. She just smiled up at him, too tired to speak.

The rest of the boys meanwhile, were hurriedly untying their girlfriends. Each girl was so tired, she just barely had the strength to stand. The guys were all wondering if they were going to have to carry them out or not.

"Are you okay Stella?" asked Brandon, as he helped her up.

"Aside from my hair being ruined and my favorite accessory now in the hands of three power hungry, with absolutely no sense of fashion witches, I'm fine," she said. Brandon just shook his head and gave a little smile. Hearing her talk about her hair and appearance told him that she was all right.

"What about you Layla?" asked Jason.

"Relax, I've been through worse," she said.

"Always the tough girl," Jason thought to himself.

"How are you holding up Musa?" asked Riven.

"I'm just a little tired," she said, trying to stand up, but her knees buckled. Riven helped her up and led her out of the tunnel. Both blushed as he held her hand to help her, a very un-Riven thing to do. But she didn't object to it, she liked having his hand around hers.

"Flora, are you all right?" asked Helia, worry written all over his face.

"I think so," she replied. But when she tried to stand up, she fell back to the ground. She tried again but her legs wouldn't support her. She gazed helplessly up at him, clearly asking for aid.

"Come on," he said comfortingly. He knelt down next to her, put his arm around her shoulders, and took one of her hands in his. He pulled her up and began to help her walk out of the cave, keeping his arm around her in case she fell again.

They started for the cave entrance in total silence, each girl just thinking about how tired they all were. They were so tired that they didn't notice they were missing one of their own. They were all about halfway out of the cave when they heard Timmy's frantic voice yelling, "Tecna! Tecna!"

Everyone turned around and saw Tecna lying on the ground of the cave still unconscious with Timmy leaning next to her, shaking her hard to try and wake her up. But she wasn't responding to anything he did. The poor boy was reaching near hysterics, trying desperately to make her open her eyes, but she didn't. She didn't look so good either. They all saw that she had turned as pale as snow and she was having trouble breathing.

"What's wrong with her guys?" asked Timmy.

Layla walked over and put two fingers on Tecna's wrist. She frowned for a minute, trying to think of where she had seen symptoms like this before. Comprehension dawned on her face as she remembered. "Oh no!" she said. "We have to get her back to Alfea. If what's happening what I think is happening, she doesn't have much time left."

"What do you mean she doesn't have much time left?" asked Timmy, panic stricken.

"There's no time to explain, let's just go," said Layla.

They got out of the tunnels as quickly as they could, which wasn't very quick considering the condition the girls were in. Timmy carried Tecna all the way out, trying hard not to ask the others to go faster, and trying even harder to keep his temperament under control period. None had ever seen him like this. It looked like he was about to come apart at the seams, and all knew that they didn't want to be there if that did in fact happen.

When they got back to Alfea, they took Tecna to the nurse's office. Layla took Nurse Ophelia aside and told her all her suspicions. From the way the nurse was nodding her head and giving small sounds of ascent, they could all tell that she agreed with what Layla was telling her.

"Layla do you want to tell us what's going on?" asked Bloom.

"Something you guys are really not going to like," she replied. "Most of the time, when a fairy loses her powers, she's fine, just exhausted like all of us. But sometimes, her power drains too quickly for her body to handle, and starts to shut down, like hers is doing."

"What are you saying?" asked Musa.

"If we don't get Tecna's power back, she'll…she'll," Layla broke off, tears starting to form in her eyes. The others just remained silent as they realized exactly what she meant. They jumped as Timmy's anguished voice rang out through the room.

"No!" he yelled, grabbing Tecna's hand.

Suddenly the color returned to her face, and her breathing was more even and controlled. Everyone stared at her, wondering exactly what had happened that had made her recover. Timmy, shocked that she had started to recover, let go of her hand and as suddenly as it started, it stopped. Her breathing became ragged again and her skin became pale.

"Timmy, take hold of her hand again," said Stella. He did as she said and for a moment, it looked as though Tecna was going to be all right. "I knew it." Stella continued. "Your strength is keeping her alive."

"But it won't last for more than a few hours," said Layla. "Meaning we've got to find the witches and fast."

All right, so they've got a problem, and they've got a solution, they just don't know how to carry it out. All right, that's a problem in itself. So, try and take guesses as to how they're going to recover their powers and save Tecna. I finished this fanfic months ago, so I already know how they're going to get through this. But you guys are allowed to take guesses as to how you think they should solve their predicament. What do you think?


	11. Fighting the Witches

**Note:** I want to go ahead and tell you guys that no one dies in my stories. I don't ever let any of the good guys die in my stories, sometimes not even the bad guys. They just have close calls, and I mean, _really _close calls. What 'til you find out what I've got in mind for Musa, Bloom, and the rest of the girls. Ooh, when we get to the fanfic about Stella, you won't believe what's going to happen to Brandon. He's going to have the biggest close call of all of them. But you have to wait until I get those posted, which won't be for awhile.

**Chapter 11: Fighting the Witches**

"So how do we start looking for the witches?" asked Sky.

"Is there a way we can see if they've already started using our powers to further their evil schemes?" said Flora. "Maybe we could track them or something."

"Hate to break it to you Flo, but it's kind of hard to use a tracking spell when you don't have magic to cast it with," said Musa testily. The power drain had left her with a pretty bad taste in her mouth. Riven looked at her, a small smile on his face, thinking that despite the situation, he liked her attitude.

"You forget Musa, there's still one of us with powers," said Bloom. "And I can try and find the witches, but I don't know what I'll be able to do." She cast every single tracking spell she could think of, but the witches hadn't started basking in their new found power yet. The girls weren't the only ones that were tired from the power down.

For the next few hours, the girls and the boys didn't get any sleep as they tried to find the witches. But they didn't have any luck. After awhile, they all just took a break and slept on the problem. Timmy didn't let go of Tecna's hand the entire time. If that was the only way he was going to save her, then he was going to hold on for as long as he had to. But by the next afternoon, they were all out of ideas.

"Now what do we do?" asked Stella.

"I've had enough of sitting around. I say we dump all this technical stuff, and just go out there and search for them," said Riven.

"Always the man of action," said Musa, putting an arm around him to calm him down. "But going out there and just searching won't accomplish anything. I mean, what are we supposed to do if we do find them? Bloom is the only one with powers."

"I can take them on Musa," said Bloom.

"I don't think you should try Bloom," said Sky. "It's too dangerous. If they get your powers too, then there's nothing we'll be able to do to stop them."

"I know that Sky and that's all the more reason why I should fight them," retorted Bloom. "I'm the only one who can get the other girls their powers back. We don't have any other choice."

"Ok, let's go out there and find them," said Brandon. They all headed for a ship he had summoned from Red Fountain, and they searched all over Magix for the witches. The more they searched, the less results they got, even with the help of the ship's computers and with Bloom's Winx. Finally, they found them wreaking havoc in the northeast corner of Magix.

"Well what do you know, the pixies want their powers," said Icy tauntingly, as she saw the group get off the ship and prepare to fight. The girl's stayed behind their boyfriends, all except for Bloom, who began to walk forward.

"If you losers think you're getting your powers back, you've got another thought coming," said Stormy.

"I've had enough of these witches!" yelled Bloom and with that, she transformed.

"Bloom no! They're too strong!" yelled Sky.

"Got that right!" yelled Darcy. "Sun Blast!" Bloom dodged the attack but it left her fuming. How dare she use the power of the sun when it wasn't hers to use.

"That witch is using my power against my best friend!" yelled Stella, trembling with rage. "And she's wearing my ring! Ugh, if my father were here, she'd be stripped of her powers and thrown in the dungeons of Solaria with a life sentence!"

Luckily for her, Bloom wasn't going to go down without a fight. But unluckily for all of them, neither were the witches. They had Bloom at a serious disadvantage, them having all their power plus that of the girls, and Bloom just having the Dragonfire. She had to come up with a way to get the rest of the group's magic back, or else risk being destroyed along with the rest of them. She had to think of a way to get around their new magic, and she had to do it fast.

"My turn!" yelled Stormy. "Sonic Boom!"

"No one uses my beats but me!" yelled Musa. She started to run at Stormy, but Riven grabbed her around the waist and held her back.

"Dragon Blast!" yelled Bloom. She fired all her strongest attacks at the witches but they used their own attacks and the girl's attacks to knock Bloom to the ground. Sky ran to his girlfriend's side and helped her up, but she just broke free and flew back up to fight. She refused to give up, but to keep pressing the attack wore her down, and she knew she couldn't keep this up.

"Still think fighting us is a good idea Bloom?" asked Icy laughing maliciously. "You couldn't defeat us if you're life depended on it. Oh wait, your life does depend on it!"

"I have to think of a way to distract them," she thought. "Or better yet, just keep them from seeing me at all. And if I do this right, I'll be able to get Stella's ring back."

The last survivor of Sparx jumped back into the air and flew circles around the witches. She flew faster and faster, creating a sort of whirlwind filled with red and blue, making it impossible for anyone to distinguish her from the rest of the color, and therefore keeping the witches from seeing where she really was. This confused all three of them and made them look all over for her, which was exactly what she wanted. She stopped right behind them and fired at them, taking them completely by surprise. They were ready for her to fire at them, but with all the hurry of putting a defensive shield around them, the ring of Solaria fell off Darcy's finger.

"No way!" yelled Darcy. She and Stella both made a dive for it and everyone stood there watching, waiting to see who would get to it first. The ring landed on the ground, and Stella reached it one second before Darcy did. She rolled out of the way, just as the witch reached that spot and hit the ground with a loud thud. Stella raised her hand in the air, her ring safely back on her finger, and pointed it at Darcy. A golden glow formed around Darcy, which started pouring back into the ring. After a minute, Stella started glowing gold and whatever was left of her magic that Darcy was controlling, came surging back into the sun fairy. She had her power back! She quickly transformed, threw her ring in the air and used her staff to give the witches her strongest attack!

"Sun Blast!" she yelled. The power of the sun, though strong when Darcy was controlling it, was even stronger now that it was back with the Princess of the Sun and Moon. A surge of golden sunlight was sent directly at the witches, temporarily blinding them for several minutes.

"Stella, we have to think of a way to get our friend's powers back!" yelled Bloom.

"I know, but I don't have any ideas as to how to do it!" she yelled back.

"Bloom, Stella, come back down here!" yelled Sky. "I think Timmy has an idea that'll help you out!" The two fairies gladly flew back down to the rest of the group, ready to take a rest, even if it would only last for less than a minute.

"What are we supposed to do now?" asked Stella. "Bloom and I can't fight the witches by ourselves."

"Just a second," said Timmy, typing rapidly into his computer with one hand, his other hand wrapped around Tecna's. "All right, I've got something here. When the witches get ready to use one of the girl's attacks against you, try to absorb it or weaken it or something. Then after that, send it back towards us and it'll return to its respective fairy. But there's a catch, it has to have softened enough so that it won't hurt the fairy; it has to have lost that attack edge and turn into an absorption spell."

"Ok, we'll give it a try," said Bloom, seeing the witches start towards them. They had just regained the ability to see properly. "Wait until they use one of Tecna's attacks against us and then I'll use that plan. If it works, you try it on the next one Stella."

"Okay," said Stella. The two girls flew back out to face the witches, somewhat anxious and nervous. They had no guarantee that this plan would work, and if they didn't do this right, they would hurt their friends, which was the last thing they wanted.

"Back for more humiliation?" asked Icy, saying her catchphrase.

"You three are the ones who are going to be humiliated," yelled Bloom.

"Darcy, teach these pixies a lesson," said Icy.

Darcy raised her hands to use one of Tecna's attacks on Bloom but Bloom was ready for her. Just as Darcy yelled "Digital Web!"

Bloom raised her hands to put up a fire shield, hoping that it would be enough to weaken the attack and turn it into an absorption spell. Just as the attack was about to hit her, she used the shield to keep it from hitting her, but she didn't send it back at the witches.

"Rejuvus," she whispered, which managed to somewhat lessen the intensity of the attack and turn it into a rejuvenating power up. She then pointed at Tecna and the power went flying right to her. It wrapped around her body, lifting it up and beginning to heal her. Her vital signs began to return to normal, allowing Timmy to let go of her hand. When the power was done, she dropped back to the ground, landing directly in Timmy's arms. He watched her anxiously, and after a moment, all the color returned to her face, and she opened her eyes.

"Timmy?" she said weakly. Timmy gave her a relieved smile and pulled her up into a bone-breaking hug. He planted a soft kiss on her lips and then helped her up. She could feel her strength returning, which was good, because Bloom and Stella still needed all the help they could get. "Excuse me," she said. "I have some unfinished business to attend to." A purple light glowed around her, and whatever power that Darcy still had over Tecna's winx left her. In a moment, Tecna was back to full strength. She transformed and joined Stella and Bloom. "What have I missed?" she asked.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy still have Musa, Flora and Layla's powers," said Bloom. "Timmy came up with a way to get them back by using the attacks they fire at us. We have to turn it into a rejuvenation spell, so that it'll become one with its fairy again." Tecna nodded to show she understood.

"I've had enough of you pixies!" yelled Stormy. "Ocean Blast!"

Stella planted her staff on the ground, in a position where she could focus the rays of the sun and use them to gain more power for her staff. When the attack came right towards her, she muttered, "rejuvus," and the staff absorbed it. The purplish color that Layla's waves normally took appeared around the edge of her staff, and she knew it was safe to give back to the Princess of Tides. She pointed her staff directly at Layla, and a wave of energy shot out of it towards its 

real master. It formed in a spiral around her, and she rose off the ground a few feet. When the wave disappeared, it revealed a fully transformed Layla behind it.

"Gosh, it feels good to be back," said Layla. "Aquarius Current!" Another wave, much more powerful than the first flowed quickly towards the witches and they weren't able to dodge it. They still weren't used to the girl's powers, and they didn't have the strength to fight after having been drained of three fairy's powers.

"You may have won this time!" said Icy. "But we'll be back, oh yes, we'll be back!"

The three witches disappeared, back to who knows where, taking Flora and Musa's powers along with them. Bloom, Stella, Layla, and Tecna transformed back into their regular forms and drifted to the ground exhausted. Sky, Brandon, Jason and Timmy came forward to help their girlfriends, taking them in their arms and allowing them to relax a bit.

"We have to find them again," said Bloom, trying to catch her breath. "They still have Flora and Musa's powers. We can't just let them roam free."

"The four of you have to rest," said Sky. "You're in no condition to keep fighting."

"You have to admit he's right," said Brandon. Timmy and Jason nodded.

"But Bloom's right too," said Layla, never one to agree with what a boy said. "If they keep trying to use our powers, someone's going to get hurt. We can't let that happen."

"Come on Layla, be reasonable," began Jason. This did not go down too well at all.

"Reasonable?" she asked. "You be reasonable. Those witches have to be stopped!"

"But you can't stop them if you're too tired to see straight, let alone think straight and fight straight," said Timmy. "You have to rest."

"They're right," said Stella. "Besides, I haven't had a decent sleep since the day before yesterday. Can't we just go rest and keep looking for them tomorrow?"

"While I want to keep searching, Timmy's right, we need to get some sleep," said Tecna. "Besides, after what I've just been through, I'd like a respite." Timmy took her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and she gave a small smile and blush.

The boys led the girl's back to the ship, Bloom and Layla somewhat reluctantly, and headed back for Alfea. They left the girl's at the entrance to the dormitories, then headed back for Red Fountain. The girl's went up to their rooms and immediately flopped down on their beds, falling into a deep, reenergizing sleep.

All right, four girls with Winx, two without. Imagine how helpless they must be feeling. To find out whether or not they get their magic back, just keep reading.


	12. Up to Something

Hey guys! Okay, the plot's going to thicken in this one. Not much, considering it's not a very long chapter, but it will thicken.

**Chapter 12: Up to Something**

The next morning, the girls were up bright and early, ready to find and fight the witches. Musa and Flora wanted their powers back so badly that they were ready to do anything they had to, which was a feeling relatively new for Flora; she didn't like taking the initiative.

"Girls," she said, as they walked down to the cafeteria for breakfast. "What happens if we can't recover the last of our magic? What if the witches put some kind of spell up to prevent us from taking back what's ours?"

"Come on Flo," said Musa. "Quit it with that attitude, 'cause we will get our powers back. Once I'm in control of my beats again, those three are going straight to a sound chamber. Nothing but nonstop noise from all directions. It'll drive them nuts!"

All the same, it was with a half-hearted manner that they ate their breakfast and walked to Ms. Faragonda's office afterward. They filled her in on what had been happening for the last two days, and were surprised to find that she already knew. They'd already told her about the kidnapping, but they didn't think she knew about anything else. Quickly, she filled Stella, Musa and Flora in on what she had told the rest of the group about their powers.

"So we all have more power than we think we do?" asked Flora.

"Can you tell us anything more than that?" asked Musa.

"I wish I could girls," said Ms. Faragonda. "But I don't know any other details. All I know is that in the next few months, you girls will be in immense danger, with different people trying to get hold of your powers for different reasons. You all will find out secrets about yourselves and your families that you didn't even know existed. It will be difficult for all of you, but if you keep close to your friends and to the boys, you will be able to overcome all of these dangers. But what you must never do is let the darkness overcome you. That will be what the warlocks and wizards all want, for you to let your guard down and let evil enter your hearts. Don't ever let that happen."

The girls nodded determinedly, and she said, "good. I'd also like to congratulate so far for your bravery and determination in fighting the witches yesterday. Bloom, you showed great command with the Dragonfire. I'm glad you're better with it now than you were when you were a freshman." Bloom nodded her thanks, remembering the difficult times she'd had with her powers, like not being able to control them when she had a test or something. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the headmistress saying, "now about the witches, I've been doing some serious surveillance work along with Professors Griffin and Saladin, and we've found the witches in Cloud Tower."

"They were expelled from Cloud Tower, why are they there now?" asked Stella.

"I don't know," said Ms. Faragonda. "They were in the library. I think they were doing research on your powers and how they can use them to wreak havoc."

"Yo, those three are more into action, not research," said Musa. "There's more to it than that, there has to be."

"Could they be there on someone else's orders?" asked Tecna. "Maybe there's someone else already coming for us."

"I haven't seen any sign of someone else," said Ms. Faragonda. "My guess is that they want to find out your secrets before you do. There's a very high chance of that happening, because they'll be just as much involved in what's going to happen to you girls as they have been in the past. There will be many people different witches and wizards and warlocks attacking you girls but every single time, Icy, Darcy and Stormy will be helping them. They'll never give up their visions of ruling all the realms."

There was a collective groan at this statement. "Are we ever going to get rid of those three?" asked Layla. "Haven't they caused us enough trouble? Why can't they just leave us alone?"

"Because they know that taking us out is the only way they can gain control of the power they need to conquer all the realms," said Bloom. "And we can't let that happen!"

"I have faith that you girls will defeat them, however I must insist that you be careful," said Ms. Faragonda. "Those three are devious and cunning, it will take more power than what you have to defeat them."

"We'll cross that bridge when we get there. For now, let's go to Cloud Tower and do a little reconnaissance work," said Layla. "I want to know exactly what it is they're doing over there."

"I've already spoken to Professor Griffin," said Ms. Faragonda. "She's got Mirta and Lucy keeping an eye on the witches. They're instructed to report back to her if anything happens. And once she knows something, then she'll tell it to Professor Saladin and myself. That's when I'll send you girls over if the situation warrants it."

"What if Icy, Darcy and Stormy catch Mirta and Lucy?" asked Bloom.

"Professor Saladin also has a couple of the boys watching them," said Ms. Faragonda. "But neither of us want you girls to watch them. We'll send you to get the rest of your powers from them when the time is right."

"But Ms. Faragonda," began Tecna, but she was cut off by the stern glare and comment that she got from her professor.

"No but Ms. Faragonda," said the headmistress. "You girls are all staying here until something develops."

"Well something has developed," said Professor Griffin appearing out of the shadows.

"You know I don't like it when you pop up like that," said Ms. Faragonda.

"What's going on Ms. Griffin?" asked Bloom.

"Icy, Darcy and Stormy finished what they were doing in our library, but as they were leaving, they spotted your friends watching them. There was some kind of fight, which was nearly over by the time I got there. They put a spell on one of the boys and captured Mirta and Lucy. I tried to stop them as they were flying off, but they've fallen into their new powers quite comfortably." And the girls knew they she was talking about Musa and Flora's powers. Musa trembled with rage as she thought of Stormy using her music to hurt her friends, and Flora had to fight back tears as she thought of Icy using the power of nature to destroy nature.

But Professor Griffin wasn't through. She said, "just as they flew off, I managed to catch the title of the book they were looking at. It was a book on magical history throughout the realms, focusing in particular on the royal families. It's got the names of every royal since the beginning of time, and which I don't doubt includes your names girls." She then said under her breath, "if only I could get my hands on those three. I would hex them so much, no one would recognize them."

"Do we know where they took Mirta and Lucy?" asked Layla.

"And what kind of spell did they put on which boy?" asked Stella.

"I don't know where they are or what they have planned, though I wish I did," said the head witch. "If I had to take a guess, I would say they're going to brainwash Mirta and Lucy and force them to do their bidding. But that's just like those three, and that technique has been used dozens of times. But they never can come up with anything original.

"In regards to the boy, do you remember when they stole the Codex from Red Fountain?" The girl's nodded. "It was the same spell they put on Prince Sky, a 100 year sleep spell to be exact. Only this time, they cast it on Riven."

The girls were silent for a minute as they took this new shocking information in. Then Musa yelled at the top of her lungs, "No! Riven, it can't be." She fell to her knees and began to cry, thinking to herself, "those witches will pay for this!"

Surprising thing for the witches to do isn't it. Stealing a book from the Cloud Tower library, now why would they do that? We'll find out soon enough. Stay tuned!


	13. Worries for Witches and Boys

Okay, this one's a relatively short chapter, mostly because I couldn't think of what to do with it. I managed to lengthen it by about half a page, so I'm sorry you guys aren't getting much this chapter. But I hope you enjoy it all the same. But don't worry, as the series progresses, the chapters get longer. Short ones are just kind of a curse in this particular story.

**Chapter 13: Worries for Witches and Boys**

The girls tried to comfort Musa as best they could, but she didn't want comfort at that particular moment. She wanted to go see Riven.

"Where is he?" she asked, looking up at Professor Griffin. "I have to go to him. Please, where is he?"

"He's been taken back to Red Fountain," replied the witch. "I thought it better if he was kept out of a magical environment until he was healed. More magic if used incorrectly could hurt him more. I tried all the spells I could think of that would safely wake him up, but nothing's worked. I'm sorry."

Musa didn't hear anything after "could hurt him more." She was so worried that the girls thought she would collapse on them, which was very uncharacteristic of her. Not wasting any more time, the girl hurriedly transformed and flew to Red Fountain, carrying Musa and Flora between them. Flora gazed at Musa sadly all the time, hoping that they would get their powers back soon, because she had a gut feeling that Musa was the only one who could save Riven.

"Can we hurry it up please?" she asked. "Riven needs us."

"We're going as fast as we can Musa, just chill out," said Stella, rolling her eyes. Musa saw that but decided not to comment. She knew Stella didn't approve of Riven, and wanted her to go out with Jared, but she didn't want to get into an argument now. It wouldn't help anything, and it would just get her worked up even more.

When they reached the school for heroes, the girls powered down, and ran to the nurse's office. The rest of the boys were already there, standing beside Riven's bed, looking sad and forlorn. Musa walked over to him, her knees shaking as she went, and sat down next to him, tears starting to well up in her eyes.

"What happened?" asked Musa.

"I'm sorry Musa, it's my fault," said Jason. "We joined Mirta and Lucy to keep an eye on Icy, Darcy and Stormy. I didn't think anything was going to happen, they were just darting through the books as fast as they could. But then, they spotted us just as they were leaving the library, and attacked us. Mirta and Lucy tried to fight them but they were easily overpowered. We tried to rescue them, but when Riven tried to attack, he got too close to Darcy and she hit him with this spell. She almost hit me, but I managed to dodge it a couple times. They disappeared with Mirta and Lucy, and I told Professor Griffin what happened. Nothing I could do and nothing she could do managed to wake him up. So I brought him back here, and nothing the nurse tried has woken him up either. I'm at a loss as to what do."

"It isn't your fault Jason," said Musa, and he gave a small sigh of relief seeing that she didn't blame him. He really didn't need that at the moment. But then Musa asked a question which made him really downcast again, "How can we wake him up?"

"There is one way," said Bloom. "Remember when the witches stole Red Fountain's part of the Codex?" The others nodded, and the ones who had been present that day realized what she was talking about.

"You mean when the witches put the same spell on Sky?" asked Musa. Bloom nodded, and quickly explained what she had done on that day. She blushed a bit as she said it, but Sky just held her hand and gave her a grateful smile. But this just filled Musa's heart with even more despair than before, and it wasn't hard to see why. "But how am I supposed to do that without my Winx?" she asked. "I can't do a single thing until I get my powers back. Ugh, I feel so helpless, it's aggravating!"

"We'll think of something Musa, I promise," said Flora. "Let's concentrate on getting our powers back, getting Mirta and Lucy back, then we'll wake up Riven. But until then, there's nothing we can do for him."

"Well, if we're going to do something, then we'd better do it soon," said Brandon, a sense of urgency in his voice. "The nurse said the longer he stays this way, the harder it'll be to wake him up. It'll take a pretty powerful spell to counter Darcy's spell, so we'd better get your powers back."

"Unfortunately, your powers aren't our only problem right now," said Layla. "We also have to think about our witch friends. Where do you think those three took Mirta and Lucy?" Under her breath, she muttered, "man, I never thought I'd hear myself call a couple of witches 'friends.'"

But before someone could answer, Icy's voice rang out around them. "By the time you see them again, they won't recognize you," she said, appearing out of nowhere on the other side of the room.

"What have you done with them Icy?" asked Bloom.

"Oh you'll see them again," said Icy. "Just as soon as we're done brainwashing them."

Layla transformed and leapt at Icy, ready to fight, but she had already disappeared. The Princess of Tides slammed her fist into the floor in frustration, letting out a low, almost guttural sound as she did. "I hate that witch!" she said, her voice one octave below a yell.

"Layla relax, we'll get them back," said Tecna, putting her hands on Layla's shoulders as she changed back into her regular form. "But we can't go bursting after them in anger, that's exactly what they want.

"What do we do then?" asked Layla.

"I wish I knew," replied Tecna, looking anywhere but right at her friend.

All right, so two fairies who need to recover their powers, two witches missing in action, three more witches ready to conquer the magical universe, and one hero out cold for 100 years. All in all, everything's going wrong with these girl's lives. But things will get better I promise. All my stories have happy endings, and no one dies. Those are the two rules I have given myself for writing stories. I will not let anyone, particularly the good guys, die on me, but like I said earlier, be prepared for some really, really, _really_ close calls. Happy Reading!


	14. Backup for the Witches

All right guys, this is probably the longest chapter I've submitted so far. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 14: Backup for the Witches**

The girls knew that they had to get back to Alfea to tell Ms. Faragonda what had happened at Red Fountain, but Musa didn't want to go. She knew he would be safe at the hero's school, and that the rest of the guys would look after him, but she didn't want to leave him.

"I can't just leave him here," she said through tears. "I have to stay with him."

"Musa, you can't help him just by sitting here," said Layla. "You have to get your powers back, then you can come back here and save him. But for now, there's nothing you can do now."

"She's right," said Bloom. "Let's just go back to school, okay?"

Musa stood up, with Bloom and Layla's help, and allowed them to steer her out of the infirmary. She took one last look at Riven, lying pale and still on his bed, and had to fight back more tears as she saw him.

"I'll be back Riven, I promise," she said silently. "Just please hold on."

The girls flew as fast as they could back to Alfea, which wasn't very fast, considering they had to carry two of their friends between them. They got back to the fairy school without any problems, which aroused suspicions amongst them. They'd thought for sure the witches would try and accost them on their way. They were certainly at a point of vulnerability, two of them not having powers, and the others not able to free their hands and use their magic, for risk of dropping their friends to the ground. But they were able to get back to Alfea without any quarrel.

Once they entered the school grounds, they went straight to the headmistress' office and told her what Icy had said. They could tell she was just as worried about Mirta and Lucy as they were.

"Do you girls have any plans as to how you're going to save your friends?" asked Ms. Faragonda, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Not yet Ms. F," said Musa. Her mind was too focused on Riven to think of anything or anyone else.

"We've been trying to come up with ideas on how to rescue them, but none of them sound like they'll do any good," said Bloom.

"What do you think we should do Ms. Faragonda?" asked Flora.

"Well it's been my experience," said Ms. Faragonda, "that the worst ideas are usually the ones that turn out the best. A seemingly good idea can fall out from underneath your feet, but the bad ones could often turn out to work like a charm. Take one of those bad ideas and build on it."

"So you're saying think of something and use it when the time comes?" asked Stella.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," said Ms. Faragonda.

"But what if none of our ideas work out?" asked Layla. "What if they're all duds?"

"There's something you have that the witches don't have, which will always win, no matter what," said the headmistress. "You have faith, love, courage, and friendship. Don't ever forget that, or else all truly will be lost." The girls all gave a small nod, knowing that she was right. She smiled as she saw them accept her statement, then said, "why don't you go back to your rooms, and get some rest? You need to have a plan fully worked out by the time the witches attack again."

The fairies did as she said and headed back for their rooms. They got there and spent about another hour trying to come up with some kind of plan. But each one seemed as unlikely to succeed as the last.

"What are we going to do?" asked Layla, giving an angry, irritated grunt. "There has to be a way we can beat the witches, but I can't think of what it is. Ugh, this is so darn aggravating!"

"Chill out Layla," said Musa.

"Oh yeah, you're one to say 'chill out' Musa," retorted Stella. "You're just the one who's boyfriend, who's good for nothing except arguing with and totally doesn't appreciate you, is lying sick and injured in a hospital."

She'd struck a nerve. Musa stood to her full height and said in a low, dangerous tone, "you take that back right now!"

"Or else what?" asked Stella. "You'll hex me with your missing powers?"

"Enough!" yelled Bloom, making all of them stare at her. "This isn't helping anything!"

"She's right," said Tecna. "We have to stick together, or else it'll be just like when we went to Cloud Tower to guard the Codex. They put a catfight spell on us, remember? We couldn't do anything to protect ourselves, let alone a magical artifact."

"So we have to stop fighting and start working together, like the team we are," said Flora.

"Some team," said a voice from the balcony. "You're not doing much as far as I can see."

The six girls turned to look at the balcony and smiled in relief as they saw Mirta, leaning against the rail, looking a little worse for wear, but otherwise unharmed.

"Mirta, you're all right," said Flora, running up to her friend.

"Which is more than I can say for you," she said raising her hands to attack them.

"Mirta, what are you doing?" asked Stella.

Musa looked at her confusedly, and saw what it was she was going to do, one second before she did it. "Run for it!" she yelled. "Flo, get out of the way!"

The girls all ran out of the way, Flora falling to the ground, as Mirta started attacking them with everything she had. Bloom, Stella, Layla and Tecna all transformed, but were hesitant to fight her. She was after all their friend, and they knew she wouldn't willingly hurt anyone, in spite of being a witch. Flora and Musa ran for cover and watched the girls take on Mirta.

"Two powerless pixies," said Lucy, appearing behind the fairies of music and nature. "This should be fun."

"Lucy please," said Flora. "We're your friends. Don't do something you'll regret."

But Lucy didn't seem to hear her. All she did was look evilly at them, her eyes now a dark purple as opposed to her normal color. She raised her hands toward the two fairies, and they scrambled to get out of the way as she fired at them. The spot they had just been sitting on now had a large burn patch on it.

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Bloom. "Dragon Blast!" She aimed the attack at Lucy, but didn't make it nearly as strong as she normally did. She didn't want to hurt either of their friends, but they were making it very hard to decide what to do.

"Come on, this way!" yelled Layla, and she flew out the window, knowing that they needed more space to defend themselves, other than their dorm rooms. The others followed her, Flora and Musa running down to the quad to watch. Bloom, Stella, Layla and Tecna flew as fast as they could off the campus and into the woods, trying hard to come up with some way to break the spell on the two witches.

The six fairies finally came to a stop in a clearing, looking around to see if the two brainwashed witches were still following them, which they were. Not only did they catch up with them in a matter of seconds, but the three witches that had captured them had arrived as well.

"What do you think of your friends now?" asked Icy, as she and the other two witches suddenly appeared. "Now that we know we can brainwash anyone, we'll have all of Cloud Tower on our side. Just think ladies, we'll finally have minions."

"It's about time," said Stormy.

"Yeah, we never have minions and LD had tons of them," said Darcy.

"Now, what do we want these two witches to do now?" asked Icy. "Shall we go ahead and have them destroy those pixies?"

"No way, I want to be the one to destroy the pixies," said Stormy.

While the witches were arguing, the girls managed to creep off without them noticing. They ran for cover in a bunch of trees, walking along a forest path that acted as a shortcut to Cloud Tower. They knew they had to warn Professor Griffin that Icy, Darcy, Stormy were planning to take over Cloud Tower, like they had done when they had summoned the Army of Decay. But this time, instead of imprisoning the witches, they were going to hypnotize all of them into helping them. They knew the head witch would want to know about this.

"We have to hurry before they find out we're gone," said Musa.

"Ok, I think Tecna and Stella should go to Cloud Tower and tell Professor Griffin what's going on," said Bloom. "Bring her back here and she can take the spell off of Mirta and Lucy."

"What will the rest of you do?" asked Stella, not so eager to visit Cloud Tower again.

"Layla and I will fight the witches," continued Bloom. "We'll try to get Musa and Flora's powers back. Then after the fight is over, we can go back to Red Fountain and you, Musa, can try waking up Riven."

"That sounds like a good plan Bloom," said Layla. They heard something behind them. It was the witches on a rampage, looking for the girls. "Stella, Tecna, hurry up and get to Cloud Tower. We'll stall the witches long enough to give you a head start. Go!"

Stella and Tecna started flying and in a moment, had disappeared into the trees. Musa and Flora took cover behind some of the trees, and watched as Bloom and Layla waited for the witches to appear. The two fairies looked at each other nervously. Neither were sure how the battle was going to turn out, and they weren't looking forward to seeing what this villainous team had in store for them.

"There you are pixies," said Stormy. "Where are the rest of your loser friends?"

"None of your business Stormy," said Layla. "Now release Mirta and Lucy and give us back the rest of our group's powers!"

"Not happening!" yelled Stormy. "Sonic Blast!"

Bloom was ready for her. She did the same thing she had done with Tecna's powers. She put up a fire shield and muttered, "rejuvus," which enabled her to turn the attack into an energizing power up. "Musa!" yelled Bloom as she directed the power towards her friend. The music fairy ran out and jumped in front of the power beam. She hung suspended in midair for a moment as 

she felt the power of sound rush through her veins, and heard music coming from every direction. She smiled triumphantly as she realized she was back to full strength. In another minute, she had transformed and regained all of her magic. Icy was the only of the witches who still had one of the fairy's powers: Flora's powers.

"This oughtta teach you not to mess with my friends, and not to use my beats against me!" said Musa. "Sonic Blast!"

"This is getting annoying," said Icy.

Just as she was about to use one of Flora's attacks, a large ball of light came zooming towards the witches, and blinded them for a few seconds. It was from the staff of Solaria. The girls turned around and saw Stella and Tecna flying towards them, with Professor Griffin right behind them.

"I've had enough of you three," said the head witch. "No one will take over Cloud Tower while I'm the headmistress."

"I don't know if you remember Griffin, but we did take it over about a year ago," said Icy. "Talk about fun times."

"Well you won't do it again!" said Professor Griffin as she threw a couple balls of dark energy at the witches.

"You pixies may have won this round, but we'll be back!" yelled Icy, as she, Darcy and Stormy quickly retreated. Mirta and Lucy started to follow, but Griffin fired some magical rope at them and they fell to the ground, tied together back to back.

"Spellus removus," she said, pointing at the two witches. Particles of dark magic fell from the two witches, as if showers of darkness were washing off of them. When they opened their eyes, the spell was gone.

"What happened?" asked Mirta. "Why are we tied up? What's going on?"

"Don't you remember anything Mirta?" asked Flora.

"The last thing I remember is spying on Icy, Darcy and Stormy in Cloud Tower's library," said Mirta.

"Me too," said Lucy. "I lost consciousness pretty fast. What happened?"

Ms. Griffin said, as she untied them, "those three witches put a brainwashing spell on the two of you to make you do their bidding. Now that you're free from their spell, I want you to go back to the tower now."

"But Ms. Griffin," began Mirta.

"No arguments! I want you inside the tower and to your rooms, now!" Mirta and Lucy did as she said, with Professor Griffin right behind them.

"What did we miss while we getting the prof?" asked Stella. When she and Tecna heard that Musa had gotten her powers back, they jumped for joy, realizing that they just had to get Flora's powers back and they'd have a chance at defeating the witches.

All right, one more girl with her powers back, now the question is, is Flora going to get her powers back anytime soon? And what's going to become of Riven? You'll find out the answer to at least one question in the next chapter. Stay tuned!


	15. Reunited or Not

Hey guys, this is more of a romance chapter than a battle chapter. The reason I didn't have Musa save Riven in the previous chapter is because then that chapter would be one mega-long chapter, and I decided to divide it up a bit. So here we have more in the rocky relationship between Musa and everyone's favorite ill-tempered hero, Riven.

**Chapter 15: Reunited or Not**

The girls sat on the ground, trying to catch their breath after their last fight. This battle was starting to get tedious, as well as exhausting, and they knew that the sooner they recovered Flora's, the sooner they could pack the witches off to jail, and spend the last few days of the school year relaxing. Finally, they knew they had to get up and get out of the clearing.

"Let's go back to Alfea," said Bloom, pushing herself to her feet. "We need to track down the witches again, so we can get Flora's powers back." She sounded more determined and energetic than she felt. But the girls all knew she was as tired as they were, and they needed to get back to Alfea and get some rest. But not before, one fairy made one stop at the hero's school.

"You guys go," said Musa. "I have an errand to run."

"Where are you going?" asked Stella, looking at her confusedly. Musa didn't answer, she just transformed again and flew down the nearest path, which led back to Red Fountain. They watched her disappear down the trail, everyone smiling as they knew what she was about to do.

Almost all of them that is. When she was out of earshot, Stella asked, "What do you think that was about?" The girls looked at her as though she was nuts. "What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Isn't it obvious?" asked Tecna. "She's going to Red Fountain to try and wake Riven up. Where else would she be going? And now that she has her Winx back, she should be able to do it."

"I still don't see why she's going out with him," said Stella. "His attitude is too unbearable and way too self-centered. Do you remember how rude he was to us when we first met him? He was awful, and she still had a crush on him even then. I think she's crazy for liking him. She should be with someone who appreciates her, someone who'll never hurt her, someone like Jared."

"Is that why you set them up on a blind date?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah, I thought Jared would make a much better boyfriend than Riven," said Stella. "I stand by that too. Jared just broke up with the girl he was seeing, so if Musa wants to, she could call him. But she stood beside Riven, even though at the time, he wasn't giving her the time of day."

"Well she cares for him Stella," said Layla. "She thinks he's wonderful."

"And in case you haven't noticed, she's started to loosen him up a little bit," said Tecna. "He's been acting a bit different lately, particularly when he's around her."

"And he told her how much she means to him when we were in the Under Realm," said Flora. "I think she loves him. I hope she manages to wake him up."

"We all do," said Bloom. "If he doesn't recover, I don't think she will." The girls all just walked back to Alfea, their fingers crossed for their friends, and directing all their Winx to try and help their musical friend.

While the girls walked back to Alfea, Flora quietly slipped away from them. She didn't know how, but she knew that Musa would need her help before all this was over. She knew going out by herself without her powers, while she was still weak and vulnerable was a bad idea, but she had to help her friend, no matter what. She started back for the hero's school, thinking that maybe she would be able to aid Musa, and see Helia at the same time, perhaps finally tell him that she was in love with him.

By this time, Musa had reached the nurse's office at Red Fountain. Riven was still lying there, and had gotten paler since she had last seen him. She had to fight back more tears as she saw him lying still and breathless.

"Thank goodness none of the other boys are here," she said to herself. "This is going to be embarrassing enough as it is. All I can say Riven is that you'd better still be alive and you had better wake up after I finish this spell. If you don't, I don't know what I'll do."

She sat down next to Riven's bed, took one of his hands in hers and placed her other hand on his forehead. She thought for a moment and started saying in her mind, "Riven please wake up. When you told me in the Under Realm that you didn't know what you'd do without me, I realized that I felt the same way. I've always believed in you, even when you were going out with Darcy. It totally broke my heart to see you with her, but I still cared for you, so don't give up on me now. I need you Riven, I really do. Please wake up. I need you to wake up!"

She waited a moment and gazed at him anxiously. At first, it didn't look like her plan had worked. She looked away, allowing the tears to pour down her face. She was just wondering what she was going to do now that she had lost him, when suddenly, she heard him groaning. She took her hand off Riven's forehead and put it on his shoulder.

"Riven?" she asked doubtfully. He groaned again and slowly opened his eyes. He grinned when he saw her sitting next to him.

"It's about time you got your powers back," he said weakly.

"Riven, you're ok," she said, quickly wiping away the tears streaming down her face. The last thing she wanted was for him to see them, but it didn't look he like cared very much. He was just happy to see her.

"Never better," he said, smiling at her. Something about that smile tipped her off.

"You heard all that?" she asked, blushing furiously.

"Yeah," he said simply. Musa was now as red as could be. She hadn't intended for him to hear it all. She'd just intended to stay and make sure he was all right, then leave before he had a chance to say or do something.

"Well, now that you're better, I think I'll see you later," she said quickly. "The girls are expecting me at Alfea, and we still have to find the witches and get Flora's powers back, so I'll see you when I see you. Bye!" She said all of this very quickly, then dashed out of the room before he could get another word in.

"Musa, wait!" he yelled after her. But either she didn't hear him or she ignored him. She shoved her way past some Red Fountain boys, who turned out to be the guys going up to see Riven.

"What's she so upset about?" asked Brandon.

"You don't think Riven is past the point of recovery, do you?" Jason.

"Either that, or she saved him and he said something to her she didn't like," said Sky.

At that moment, Riven came walking up the corridor towards them. "Hey guys," he said. The guys all grinned to see him awake.

"Riven, are you okay?" asked Helia. Riven just nodded, still really tired.

"All right spill it, what did you do to Musa?" asked Timmy. "She just ran past here, I don't think she even saw us. Did you do something to her?"

"I didn't do anything!" said Riven, immediately on the defensive. "She woke me up and then dashed off. I don't know what the deal was." He was lying there. He just didn't want to tell the guys what Musa had said to him. "Come on, help me find her," he said.

"Don't you think you should rest?" asked Helia.

"No, I want to talk to Musa!" he said, and that tone put an end to the conversation.

By this time, Musa was far away from Red Fountain. She had run as fast as she could out of the building and through the forest, dodging in between trees until she was sure that no one could find her. In fact, she didn't stop running until she reached a large grove of trees, and collapsed there, trying to calm her troubled nerves.

"Why did I run off like that?" she asked herself. "I was the only one who could save Riven and I did. I guess it was just too humiliating to say all that stuff to him. I thought I was just saying it all in my head, giving my Winx more power to help him. I didn't think he could hear any of that. I just spilled my guts out to him, I've never said any of those things to anyone before. How embarrassing."

"Musa?" She turned her head and saw Flora. "Are you ok sweetie?"

"How did you find me?" she asked as Flora sat next to her.

"Who do you think you're dealing with?" asked Flora. "The Voice of Nature tells me all sorts of stuff. As the rest of us were walking back to Alfea, it told me that you would be upset about something, so I slipped away from them and started this way. I saw you run away from Red Fountain and I followed you all the way here, using the Voice of Nature to guide me a bit. You can run fast when you want to. What happened? Do you want to talk about it?"

Musa sighed and explained everything. When she finished, Flora said, "so why did you run off. I mean, you finally told him how you felt about him. He's known how you felt for awhile now, he just hasn't acted on it because he's afraid of emotions, you know that. And after the way he said goodbye to you in Shadow Haunt, you know he feels the same way, so why did you run?"

"Because I didn't think he could hear me," said Musa. "I was overjoyed when he woke up, really I was. But when he told me that he had heard all the things I said, I was so embarrassed, I didn't know what else to do."

"You shouldn't run from your problems, it isn't healthy," said Flora. "You need to talk to Riven and try to build a relationship. Which you should have done a long time ago."

"I would have if he wasn't so hesitant about it," said Musa. "It drives me crazy!"

"Come on back to our room," said Flora. "You can help us think of a way to find the witches, so I can get my powers back. And then when all this is over, you and Riven can spend a little quality time together and you can tell him everything."

"I don't know if I could say all that again," said Musa.

"You could," said Flora. "In fact, I'll help you decide what to say."

"Thanks Flora," said Musa, hugging her friend.

"Well, isn't that sweet," said Icy. "Two loser pixies sharing bonds of friendship. Blech!" And with a snap of her fingers, both fairies were trapped in ice coffins, frozen and unable to fight back.

All right, two fairies trapped in ice coffins, and their friends have no idea where they are. Will they be rescued before the expire from the ice? You'll just to wait for the next chapter to find out. Oooh, I'm so evil to leave you guys hanging like that. Starts to laugh evilly, then starts coughing Okay, so I can't do an evil laugh. But just keep reading please!


	16. Charmix Convergence!

Okay guys, this isn't the last chapter, but it might be the last one you're getting for a few days. I'm leaving for a two week trip to the beach tomorrow, and while I am taking my laptop, the place I'm going doesn't have Internet access. There is an Internet café close to the house I'm staying and I'll go as often as I can, but you'll have to be patient. I'll try and finish this story either tonight or when I'm there, but I'm not starting my next one until after I get back. Happy reading!

**Chapter 16: Charmix Convergence!**

Icy, Darcy and Stormy laughed maliciously as they watched Musa and Flora slowly freeze to death inside the ice coffins. The two fairies were already beginning to turn pale and breathless, only having been in there for little more than a minute. If help did not come soon, they would not survive, which gave the witches untold pleasure.

"A few minutes in there and those two fairies will be history," said Icy maliciously.

"Good work Icy," said Darcy, while Stormy laughed beside her. "They won't last very long."

"I just wish it could be all of them in there, not just these two," said Stormy. "I can't wait to get all of them, especially Bloom. I want my chance to control the Dragonfire, just like we did last year. Good times."

"Speaking of those loser fairies, they should be arriving right about now," said Icy. And sure enough, there came a shout from the other side of the clearing.

"Flora! Musa!" yelled Bloom. The witches turned and saw Bloom, Stella, Layla and Tecna flying towards them, followed by Sky, Brandon, Jason, Helia, Timmy and Riven. Helia gasped when he saw Flora trapped in the ice coffin, knowing that he couldn't do anything personally to get out her out. Riven pretended he wasn't concerned, but he was so worried about Musa, he almost broke his cool, collected demeanor. Anxiety didn't show in his face, but it showed in his hands, which were shaking so badly, he could barely hold his sword.

"Let them go!" yelled Helia.

"Do you really think we'll just let them go?" asked Icy. "If I get rid of Flora now, you losers won't be able to take back her powers."

"And I've wanted to destroy Musa for ages," said Stormy. "I hate all that music of hers. It makes me want to hurl." Riven, steadying his hand enough to lessen the shaking, pulled out his sword and ran for Stormy, but she hit him with one of her cyclone attacks. He fell to the ground, dropping his sword a few feet away, just far enough so that he couldn't reach it.

"Stella, can you get the girls out of those ice coffins?" asked Bloom.

"No problem," said Stella. She threw her ring into the air, which magically transformed into her sun staff, and quickly started melting the ice. Drops of water began pouring down the sides of the ice coffins, and in a few moments, Flora and Musa were free. Helia ran to his girlfriend's side and picked her up in his arms.

"Are you all right?" he asked her. She nodded, her teeth chattering too much for her to speak coherently. Helia just helped her up, and said, "Come on, let's get somewhere safe until the girls can get your powers back."

Riven started to walk towards Musa and ask if she was all right, but she quickly transformed and joined the girls in the air, before he could get close enough. He just joined the rest of the boys and watched the girls fight. The fairies all started firing at the witches, but they were too fast and dodged their attacks.

"I've had just about enough of you fairies," said Icy. But she knew better than to use one of Flora's attacks; the three witches had figured out the girl's strategy by this point. Instead, she yelled, "Ice Crystal Darts!" and a shower of ice crystals flew towards Musa. She dodged them as best she could, but one grazed her shoulder, leaving her suspended in midair for a few moments.

"Sonic Blast!" she yelled back, a large transmission of waves and sound hurtling through the air towards Icy. She covered her ears and backed away from it, her eyes tight shut against what she thought to be unbearable noise.

"What's the matter?" asked Musa tauntingly. "Can't face the music?"

"That's a bad one Musa," said Stella wryly, as Musa giggled at her joke.

"Optical Darkness!" yelled Darcy.

"Sun Burst!" yelled Stella, negating the darkness easily with some light from her staff.

"I have to do something," said Flora, standing with Helia while watching her friends fight the witches. "I can't just stand here. I feel so helpless. But what can I do Helia?"

"For now, just stay with me," said Helia. "I know it's hard, but you can't do anything that would risk you getting hurt. I couldn't take that. So come on, just trust the girls. They won't let us down." Flora nodded, but she still felt as though she should be doing something more than standing there when her friends needed her help.

"We have to wait for them to send us one of Flora's attacks," said Tecna.

"But that's the problem, I don't think they're going to," said Layla. "They've figured out our strategy by now!"

"So then we need a new one!" yelled Stella. "We have to figure out some way to get Flora's powers back."

"Is there some kind of spell that'll enable her to regain them?" asked Bloom.

"Maybe, but we're not exactly in a position to find out what it is," said Musa, dodging another darkness wave from her least favorite witch.

"How about you pixies quit talking and start surrendering?" asked Darcy.

"Not a chance!" said Bloom.

"Honestly, this is getting tedious, just give us your powers, and we promise, you'll never see us again," said Icy.

"You or anything else," said Stella, who really wanted to see her wardrobe again.

"I've had enough of this!" said Stormy. "Psycho Cyclone!"

"Watch out!" yelled Layla. The girls scattered, each trying to avoid the cyclone. The boys had to duck for cover as well, Helia pulling Flora behind some trees to shield them from the wind. But then, he felt her hand slip out of his. He turned around and cried out in panic as he saw her get swept up in the winds.

"Flora no!" he yelled.

"Flora!" yelled the girls together, flying towards the tornado. But they couldn't get close enough to safely reach in and pull her out. She had lost consciousness the moment she entered the gusting winds, which were the only things keeping her in the air. They knew that if Stormy were to make the cyclone dissipate, Flora would fall to the ground, and they wouldn't be able to get to her in time.

"Shall I drop her?" asked Stormy. "All I have to do is snap my finger and she's history." None of the girls moved, not even daring to breathe. They knew that if they made any sudden movements against any of the witches, Flora was toast.

"Now to finish you off," said Icy, figuring it safe to use Flora's powers now that they had the upper hand. "Ivy Wrap!"

Before the others could stop her, Musa flew forward, shouted, "rejuvus!" and caught the blast in her outstretched palms.

"What is she doing?" asked Stella. "She can't get to Flora with that cyclone there?"

But that question was quickly answered for her. "Okay then," said Stormy. "If you're so eager to see your friend get crushed on the ground, that's what you'll see." And with a snap of her fingers, the winds dispersed and the cyclone disappeared, allowing Flora to begin falling to the ground.

But what Stormy didn't know was that she'd played right into Musa's hands. "Hang on Flo!" yelled Musa, and, putting a speed spell on the power-up she'd created, she sent it straight at Flora. It reached her just as she was about to hit the ground. Then, in a flash of pink light, the fairy of nature had regained consciousness and recovered what was left of her strength. She began to drift upward, now in her pink Winx dress, the look on her face saying quite clearly, "let's take them down."

"Are you okay Flora?" asked Layla.

"I'm fine," said Flora. "Now let's get them while we still can."

"All right girls," said Bloom. "Now that we've all got our powers back, let's use a Charmix convergence and get rid of these witches!" All six of the girls powered up their Charmix, and joined in a circle.

"Oh no you don't," said Icy, starting to conjure a shower of icicles. But just as she was about to fire it, Timmy pulled out his weapon and fired it at her. The blast hit her wrist and she fell back, clutching it in agony.

This gave the girl's only a few seconds, but that was all they needed. They'd already focused their energies, and had created a large ball of energy in the center of their ring. They all said together, "Winx Club Charmix Convergence!" and knew that their spell was ready to be put to use. Their ball of energy was fired directly at the witches, and they were sent cascading backward, landing hard on the ground. The three witches knew they were beaten. But that didn't mean they had to like it.

"You haven't seen the last of us!" yelled Icy, as the girls drifted back to the ground.

"Yeah, we'll be back with a vengeance and next time, you won't be able to beat us!" yelled Stormy.

"I seriously doubt that," said Bloom. The fairies started forward, but they weren't quick enough. The witches had already cast a spell to make themselves disappear to a place where they could regain their strength. They wouldn't be bothering the girls for a good long time.

"That was awesome girls," said Sky, putting his arms around Bloom.

"I'll say," said Brandon, holding Stella's hands.

"Thanks for getting my powers back, and saving my life Musa," said Flora hugging her friend.

"No problem," said Musa. "It was to thank you for helping me before the witches attacked."

"We beat the witches just in the nick of time," said Stella. "The dance at Red Fountain is tomorrow night."

"Dance?" asked Bloom, suddenly looking panicked.

"Yeah, don't tell me you forgot Bloom," said Stella. She looked around and saw that everyone had forgotten about it. "Come on girls, we have to go!"

"Go where?" asked Layla.

"Shopping of course," said Stella. "With all this stuff going on, I haven't had time to shop for a new dress. You girls have got to admit that you need new clothes too."

"Do we really have to Stella?" asked Musa. "We'll be shopping for hours."

"Yes, now come on!" said Stella.

"If you boys will excuse us," said Flora. "We'll see you tomorrow night."

The boys just stood there laughing as they watched the girls run to Magix, and after a few minutes went back to Red Fountain to help with decorations for the dance.

Okay guys, the witches are gone and we have two more chapters coming up, all about the dance and the perfect night the girls are about to have with the boys. No more battles for now, no one trying to steal their powers, just a couple chapters of romance. I'll try and post again tonight, but considering I have to pack for the beach, I don't know what I'll be able to get done. So just bear with me, and I'll be back when I'll be back. See you later!


	17. A Reason for Running

I'm leaving for the beach in just a few short hours, so the rest of the story is going up right now. There's this chapter and one more, so I hope you enjoy them! I hope you like romance, 'cause that's virtually all you're getting from this point on.

**Chapter 17: A Reason for Running**

The next night was the night for the dance. The boys were just putting finishing touches on the decorations.

"This is going to be the best dance ever," said Sky, climbing down from the rafters.

"Yeah, we get to spend the evening with our girls, hopefully with nothing going wrong," said Brandon.

"I can't wait to see Flora," said Helia.

"I just want to get this night over with," said Riven.

"Come on Riven, you can't honestly say that you're not looking forward to seeing Musa," said Timmy.

"Sure I can," said Riven.

"Then look me in the eye and say it," said Jason.

"I'm not looking forward to seeing Musa, there satisfied?" said Riven, looking in another direction.

"Hold on Riven, I said in the eye," said Jason. Riven tried to say it but couldn't. He just kept stuttering and stumbling over the words. This just made the rest of the boys grin in triumph, and made Jason say, "I knew it, I knew it. You are looking forward to seeing her."

Riven just scowled, mumbling, "don't rub it in."

Back at Alfea, the girls had their gowns on and were fixing up their hair and makeup.

"This is going to be awesome!" said Bloom, as she spun in a front of a mirror to see how she looked. She was wearing a floor length, pale blue dress with straps reaching across her shoulders. The hem at the bottom of the dress, the straps and the top of the dress were all a deeper shade of blue. There was also a blue V-shaped band that went across her waist. She was also wearing a pair of blue heels, a gold necklace Sky had given her and a gold bracelet with a blue topaz stone in the middle.

"You got that right Bloom," said Stella, running a brush through her hair. She was wearing an ankle length, orange and yellow dress that tied around the back of her neck. She was also wearing a pale of orange heels, the ring of Solaria and a headpiece that matched the ring.

"I love a night I can just spend dancing," said Layla, putting on a pair of green heels. They matched the dress she was wearing. It was knee length, the skirt was a pale green and the bodice was a deeper shade of green that wrapped around her neck. She put a little glitter on her face, next to her eyes to add a little bit of flare.

"Dancing and having an overall good time," said Tecna, as she checked to see how her makeup looked. She was wearing a strapless, purple, reaching midway between the knee and ankle length, dress with a pair of purple heels.

"I'm all for having a good time," said Flora, as she put on a necklace made entirely of pink roses. She looked the best out of all the girls. She was wearing a floor length, strapless, pale pink dress. The back of the dress trailed behind her, and it was made of a silky fabric. She was also wearing pink heels, elbow length pink gloves, and the necklace, plus a pink rose in full bloom in her hair.

"Where's Musa?" asked Bloom. The music fairy was still in her room.

"Musa, are you ready to go?" Layla called to her.

"I'm not going," she said. The girls walked into her room and found that she was still wearing her normal outfit, jeans and red one strap top.

"What do you mean you're not going?" asked Stella. "You have to go."

"No I don't," said Musa stubbornly. "I'm not going. I don't want to."

"Don't you want to see Riven?" asked Layla.

"No, I don't," repeated Musa, rolling over so she wasn't facing any of them.

"You girls go on ahead. I'll stay here and talk to her," said Flora.

"Are you sure Flora?" asked Bloom.

"Positive," said Flora. "I think I can persuade her to come with us."

"Okay," the rest of them said together and they left for Red Fountain. None were sure what the problem was, or if they could do anything to help, but they knew there was nothing they could do. The rest just disappeared out of the dorm, and started for Red Fountain, wondering why Musa was acting so strange. Flora sat down on the end of Musa's bed and asked her, "why don't you want to go Musa?"

"I don't think I can face Riven," said Musa.

"Musa, you're not acting like yourself," said Flora. "You never care about what anyone else thinks, you always just keep going. Now, you won't go and talk to Riven. What if he wants to talk to you?"

"After embarrassing myself like that in front of him and running off, I don't want to see him. I don't even want to be near him. It's just too humiliating."

"Everyone gets embarrassed sweetie," said Flora, putting a hand on her shoulder. "And you know Riven feels the same way about you. After the trip to Shadow Haunt, he made his feelings clear to you. He's probably been wondering why you ran off. I think you owe him an explanation. And you know, sooner or later, you're going to have to talk to him."

"Preferably later than sooner," mumbled Musa indignantly.

Flora chose to ignore this comment and said, "So, why don't you get dressed, we'll walk over there together and I'll help you figure out some things to say. We'll also think of something to tell the girls if they ask why you didn't want to come. Don't worry. Everything will be fine, I know it."

"Promise you won't tell the others?"

"I promise."

"Ok Flora," said Musa, though she was still reluctant about the whole evening. Within a few minutes she was ready to go. She was wearing a floor length, red, one strap dress. The strap reached across her right shoulder, like her Winx outfit did. The skirt was four long panels with a slit going up the left side, which made it easier to dance. She put on a necklace with a musical note and a pair of red heels and said, "I'm ready."

"Let's go then," said Flora and the two girls hurried off to Red Fountain.

Bloom, Stella, Tecna and Layla got to Red Fountain a little after eight. They walked in the ballroom and the first thing they saw were their boyfriends, waiting for them.

"Hey Sky," said Bloom.

"You look amazing Bloom," said Sky, pulling her into his arms and kissing her softly.

Brandon stared at Stella speechless for a moment and said, "I don't think I've ever seen you more beautiful Stella."

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Stella.

"Sorry, but words can't describe how beautiful you look, they wouldn't do you justice," he said to try and please her. It worked. She smiled, kissed him and said, "that's better."

"Good evening Layla," said Jason, taking her hand. "You look gorgeous tonight."

"Uh thanks," said Layla, not used to boys telling her how she looked.

Timmy walked over to Tecna, kissed her and said, "Tecna, you look so beautiful."

"Thank you Timmy," said Tecna. "You don't look too bad yourself."

"Where are Musa and Flora?" asked Helia, looking around for them.

"Flora will be here in a few minutes. I don't know about Musa," said Bloom.

"What do you mean?" asked Riven, the look on his face saying he wanted to see her.

"Just before we left, she announced she wasn't coming," said Layla. "Said she didn't want to."

"She was trying to come up with all these really lame excuses why she couldn't come," said Stella. "Flora stayed behind to talk some sense into her."

"Basically, when Flora gets here, we don't know if she'll be with or without Musa," said Tecna.

"We'll find out soon enough, there's Flora," said Brandon, gesturing at the entrance to the room. Flora came in, smiled as she saw her friends and went over to join them. Helia walked forward to meet her, almost as though he was in a trance, like no one was there but the two of them.

"You look like an angel," said Helia, kissing her on the cheek.

"Thank you Helia," she said.

But their romantic moment was cut short when Stella asked, "so Flora, did you or did you not manage to get our favorite stubborn fairy, Musa to come with you?"

"Believe it or not, I did," she said, turning around. But Musa was nowhere in sight. Flora looked puzzled back at the doorway and said, "That's weird. She was right behind me, where is she?"

"Probably high-tailing it back to Alfea," said Layla. "Just a sec." She walked out of the room and in a minute was back, pulling on Musa's arm.

"Let go!" she said angrily, finally managing to jerk her arm out of Layla's grasp.

"Now that we finally got you in here, are you going to keep up a bad attitude all night long, or are you going to enjoy yourself?" asked Bloom.

"Buzz off," said Musa, walking away, not meeting Riven's gaze the entire time.

"What's up with her?" asked Stella. "Flora, did she tell you."

"She did, but I promised her I wouldn't tell anyone," said Flora.

"Riven, why don't you go talk to her," said Sky.

"Me, why me?" asked Riven.

"Just go," said Sky. Brandon walked behind him and elbowed him in the back, pushing him in the direction Musa went. He knew that if he refused he would be fighting a losing battle. Besides, he couldn't deny even to himself that he did want to talk to her about the previous day.

"I'll go but what am I supposed to say to her?" asked Riven.

"You'll think of something," said Jason. Riven walked off, though he wasn't crazy about the guys having to force him after his girlfriend, and found Musa sitting on the patio, staring up at the moon.

"Hey," he said.

"Oh hey," she said nervously.

"Mind if I join you?" he asked.

"Uh…okay," she said. He sat next to her and after a moment of silence, she said, "well, I did what the other girls wanted. I came and now, do you think they'll hate me if I sneak off and go back to Alfea?"

"You're not going anywhere," said Riven, as she started to stand up. He grabbed her and pushed her back down onto the bench. "Not until we've had a chance to talk."

"Talk about what?" asked Musa.

"Yesterday when you woke me up from that spell," said Riven. "Why did you run off like that?"

Musa just gaped at him for a moment. It was as if their roles had been reversed. Usually he was the one who was all moody and arrogant, and she was the one trying to get him to open up. 

Now it was the other way around. He was the one trying to break past her defensive barriers and speak with her, which was different, but different in a good way.

Finally, she unclenched her jaws and stuttered out, "Because I didn't think you could hear all those things I was saying. I thought I was just saying it in my head, so as to give the spell more power. But when I realized you heard it, all I could think was that I had just totally humiliated myself in front of you. I was so embarrassed, I just ran. That's why I didn't want to come tonight, because I wasn't sure if I could face you or not. Now that we got that out of the way, can I please leave now?"

Riven could tell he was just making her more upset by staying there but he didn't go and wasn't going to let her leave. He kept hold of her arm so she couldn't get up and said, "You're not leaving Musa. You didn't embarrass yourself. In fact, I was glad to know that you felt the same way had about me as I do you."

Her eyes widened as she heard that, and she thought to herself, "is he saying what I think he's saying? Is he elaborating on what he told me in Shadow Haunt?" Then to him, she asked, "do you really mean that?"

"I…uh…I…" he stuttered. Finally, he blurted out, "yeah."

She smiled at him, knowing that was the best response she was going to get. She leaned towards him and said, "you know, you can be a pretty nice guy, when you want to be." She saw the look on his face and quickly said, "I know, I know. Don't get used to it."

Then, before he had time to react, she leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. She just sat there and grinned for a minute, before standing up and walking back into the dance. Riven sat there stunned for a few minutes, not daring to believe she had just kissed him. But he cared for her, and someday, he was going to get up the courage to kiss her back.

All right, there's one more chapter after this one and then the opener for the series will be done. I hope you enjoy reading that one, as well as this one. Tell me, what did you think of how I portrayed Musa and Riven's characters in that last scene? Was it a little too much? Did I go overboard? Did I make one a little too sweet and the other too arrogant or what? So, just tell me what you think in general. Also, what do you think of the clothing descriptions of the girl's dresses. Those are things I'm working on too.


	18. Now it all Begins

All right, this one is very short and I'm sorry for that, but I've been working hard on lengthening and perfecting the last one, and I couldn't really think of what to do with this one, so I just added a few details and left it. It's not really an important chapter, I just needed a closer for this story. I hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 18: Now it all begins**

The girls spent the entire night with their boyfriends. They danced, ate and had a wonderful time. About midway through the night, Helia took Flora out on the patio for a private talk.

"This has been an amazing night Helia, thank you," said Flora, putting her head on his shoulder.

"You're an amazing girl," said Helia. "I'm just glad you're safe. I worried so much about you these last few days. Ever since the exam, there's been danger right and left, and I knew that we'd come out of it all right, but I couldn't help but worry about you. I love you Flora."

"And I love you Helia." He leaned in and kissed her softly, and she wrapped her arms around him, glad that she'd finally said that she loved him. Those three words were long overdue.

After awhile, all the girls were exhausted from so much dancing. They weren't ready for the dance to end but all were ready for a good night's sleep. Around 10:30, the dance was starting to come to a close, and they were ready to enjoy it together.

"There's one song left before the dance ends, what do you think they'll play?" asked Sky.

"Oh that reminds me," said Musa. "Be back in a few minutes." She dashed off towards the DJ and started whispering something in his ear.

"What's she doing?" asked Stella.

"My guess is she wants to sing the last song," said Bloom. She was right. A minute later, Musa appeared on the stage with a microphone in her hand and started singing.

_Sun's up_

_A little after twelve_

_Make breakfast for myself_

_Leave the work for someone else_

_People say, they say that it's just a phase_

_They tell me to act my age_

_Well I am_

_On this perfect day_

_Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day_

_When nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_I could stay forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

_Sun's down_

_A little after ten_

_I pick up all my friends_

_In my Mercedes-Benz_

_Wake up_

_Don't tell me it's just a dream_

_Cause when I've had enough you'll hear me say_

_Now don't you try to rain on my perfect day_

_Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day_

_When nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day_

_Tomorrow's gonna come too soon_

_I could stay forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

_I win the race but I've already won_

_And getting there can be half the fun_

_So don't stop me til I'm good and done_

_Don't you try to rain on my perfect day_

_It's the perfect day_

_It's the perfect day_

_Nothing's gonna bring me down_

_I could stay forever as I am_

_On this perfect day_

_Nothing's standing in my way_

_On this perfect day_

_When nothing can go wrong_

_It's the perfect day_

_I win the race but I've already won_

_And getting there can be half the fun_

_So don't stop me til I'm good and done_

_Don't you try to rain on my perfect day_

_On this perfect day_

_On this perfect day_

The audience cheered as Musa took a bow and walked back to her friends.

"That was awesome Musa," said Bloom.

"That was probably the best song you've ever done," said Layla, hugging her.

"Totally," said Stella.

They spent a few more minutes just chatting, but the boy's caught Saladin glaring at them, which told them to wrap it up. None wanted to, but they knew if they didn't, they be in major trouble, even if the school year was technically over.

"Well, I guess we should say good night," said Sky. They all said, "good night," at once, then Sky, Brandon, Helia, and Timmy kissed their girlfriends. After a moment's hesitation, Jason kissed Layla and even she couldn't deny that she liked it. Riven gave Musa a small peck on the cheek, but she just smiled and thought to herself, "at least I'm getting somewhere." The girls walked back to Alfea, chatting happily about the fun of the evening and went to bed. A half hour later, everyone was asleep except for Bloom and Flora.

"So, you finally told Helia that you loved him?" asked Bloom.

"Yeah," said Flora. "It felt good to finally say it."

"I'm glad," said Bloom. "I'm also glad that Musa's now officially with Riven."

"These past few days have been good for all our relationships," said Flora. "I'm just glad that the adventure is finally over."

"Me too, me too," said Bloom as they both fell asleep.

Ms. Faragonda looked out her office window. She thought about what she had told the girls a few days previous. She knew that things wouldn't start up again for a little while, but what she didn't want was for them to let their guard down. "I hope the girls are ready," she said. "The adventure is just beginning."

All right, the first story in the Quest for Power Series is now officially complete. Do you recognize the song? It's by Hoku, it's "Perfect Day" from _Legally Blonde_. I thought it would be a good fit, considering the girl's powers are restored, the witches are gone, it's the end of the school year and they get to spend it with their boyfriends. Now here's where I'm going to be evil again and make you wait until I get home from the beach to post the next story. If I can get to the Internet café once in a while, I'll start there, but you may just have to wait two weeks before I get back on here. Enjoy your summer until I get back and happy reading!


End file.
